


This Is Our Drama

by SerendipityinEuphoria



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Baker Choi Soobin, Broken Choi Yeonjun, Bully Choi Yeonjun, Celebrity Choi Yeonjun, Choi Yeonjun Being An Asshole, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, His Assistants Are The Maknae Line, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Protective Choi Beomgyu, Protective Kang Taehyun, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Sad Sad, Soft Choi Soobin, Soobin Owns A Bakery, Successful Choi Soobin, Sweetheart Huening Kai, Tags Contain Spoilers, What Is Happiness?, You'll Feel Bad For Yeonjun, You'll Hate Yeonjun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:54:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 31,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24523414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerendipityinEuphoria/pseuds/SerendipityinEuphoria
Summary: Choi Soobin loves bread so much that his dream was to own the greatest bakery in Seoul, but his school bully Choi Yeonjun, who dreams to be a popular celebrity thinks his dream is stupid, making Soobin's schooldays as miserable as he possibly could.The two meet years later, both having achieved their dreams.But the thing is, one of them is happy, one is broken.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 117
Kudos: 305





	1. We Have No Problem

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am back with the first work I'll be doing this June. This work is a bit different from everything I've done so far. This is a bit different from my other works, as the rest of my works were planned. This one, was never on my plans. I just had a dream of this scenario the other day, and couldn't get it out of my head. So I thought I'll turn this into a work and share it with you guys.

"Hey, do you want to go to Bunny Buns later?" 

"Waaah, seriously that name is so adorable!"

"I know right?! Ahhh and not just that! I swear! The owner of Bunny Buns is the cutest person alive!"

"Really?! I haven't seen him yet, but I've heard a lot!"

"Oh trust me! He is so so so cute! He actually looks like giant bunny! Ahh...the handsomeness...the cuteness...the delicious buns..."

"...."

"The bread! They're delicious!"

"Ah whatever! Let's just go!"

"Ahh! Welcome to Bunny Buns!" The tall man by the counter cheerily greeted, giving the fondest and most innocent smile to the two young ladies who just entered.

"Hello!" The young ladies greeted back, flustered at the sight of the very handsome and tall young man by the counter.

"Wah, hold me. I might faint." One of the young ladies whispered to her friend as they started looking around.

The two went around the bakery and looked at the various shelves filled with different types of breads.

The place wasn't that big, but it looked big from the countless types of bread that filled the shelves. 

"How can I do that...my head is getting cloudy already..." The other one replied as she held his head.

"I knew he was handsome, but I didn't expect him to be this handsome." Said the other as she pretended to fumble around, while slowly taking a peek of the man by the counter. 

"Ahh, I wish I can just stay here forever. I wouldn't mind eating just bread everyday if I'm with him." The other one said as she picked various colorful and cute bread, all the while staring at the man.

"I know right..." Said the other as she too, get lost and dazed. Looking at the man. 

The two then broke off from their trance abruptly as their eyes met with the man's. Now looking at the two of them, who then gave them a very fond smile.

The two immediately broke their gazes away as their hearts beat faster. Both from surprise and embarrassment. The two immediately moved to another shelf, the farthest they could find. They then found one, the one closest to what appears to be a mini storage room. The two immediately resumed pretending to inspect bread, all the while peeking and stealing glances at the man by the counter.

"Ahh that was so embarrassing." One said as she held her chest, still feeling the fast heartbeats.

"I know...but ahh, he's so cute." The other one replied as she too held her chest.

The two were once again, so lost in thought, that they didn't even notice the small door from behind them slowly open.

"Are you going to buy bread? Or are you just here for sight-seeing?" 

"WHAT"

"AAHHH"

The two immediately screamed, startled by the sudden voice they heard.

Startled, they quickly turned around. Only to find, yet another handsome young man with cute cherry-colored hair.

Albeit smaller, far smaller of height than the man on the counter, this young man gives off an overwhelming aura.

This young man was roughly the same height as them, and had a very thin build, but the two felt as if they were to be swallowed by a giant monster.

"Aigoo, Taehyunnie stop doing that." The young man from the counter said as he addressed the smaller. Now making his way towards the three.

"But Soobin-hyung, they're just like those customers we had yesterday. Here for you, not for the bread. They usually don't end up buying anything anyway." Taehyun replied, annoyed.

"Waaah, is that true? You're not here to buy bread?" Soobin said as he showed clear sadness and disappointment.

"No! We're going to buy! All of this!" One of the young ladies said as she immediately pointed towards a layer of a shelf. Containing small and round pink bread, which was labeled "Bunny Buns"

"Yes! All of this!" The other one agreed immediately.

"Waah! Really?! Thank you!" Soobin smiled and clapped his hands vigorously as he thanked the two.

"That's good then." Taehyun said as he started taking the Bunny Buns and putting them into a paper bag.

"Ahh please come again!" Soobin cheerily said as he waved the two customers, who were also waving and smiling as they walked out. Holding two giant paper bags of Bunny Buns.

"Well, at least they bought something." Taehyun said as he slowly went behind the counter with Soobin.

"Taehyunnie, you don't need to be rude to our customers." Soobin said as he looked directly at Taehyun's eyes.

"But Soobin-hyung, it's so annoying. I get that you're the cutest giant bunny in the world, but they shouldn't come here just to see you as if you're some attraction in the zoo." Taehyun replied.

"Well..." Soobin said as he looked around the shelves. Noticing practically every other shelf not containing Bunny Buns filled. 

"They only buy Bunny Buns, then post it on Social Media. Then they just brag to their friends that they've seen you, the actual giant bunny himself." Taehyun said as he showed Soobin his phone, swiping to countless posts tagging their Bakery. 

Soobin looked at the phone and looked down at his feet, before answering Taehyun.

"I...I know that there some people like that. And to be honest, it makes me a little uncomfortable. Everyday, I feel countless gazes upon me. You know how easily I get shy. But sometimes...I just tell myself, If I can get people to love bread with this, then I'm fine with it." Soobin said as he slowly raised his head and gave Taehyun a smile.

"I don't understand you sometimes hyung. But whatever, I'm going to do my assignments back in the storage room." Taehyun said as he slowly picked his bag resting by the counter.

"Wait!" Soobin exclaimed as he grabbed Taehyun's bag.

"You can do it here, you don't need to stay in that cramped space." Soobin said as he give Taehyun a smile.

"Wow that's new. You always said you hate Maths, and you don't like hearing me mumble numbers when I do my assignments." Taehyun replied.

"Aigoo! Of course I still hate Maths! I hate that subject, especially since I always study really hard for it but I always end up getting low scores anyway." Soobin exclaimed as he pouted.

"Was that really your reason for hating Maths hyung?" Taehyun said.

"Of cou-" Soobin swiftly answered, but was interrupted by Taehyun.

"Not because of Choi Yeonjun?" 

Soobin's demeanor immediately changed, as his pouty lips slowly reverted. And his smile, slowly vanishing.

"Can we please not talk of him?" Soobin pleaded, in a serious yet sad tone.

"Ah, I'm sorry Soobin-hyung!" Taehyun immediately apologized as he ran to hug his hyung.

"Aigoo! It's okay! Don't worry!" Soobin said as he ruffled Taehyun's hair.

"Now, want hyung to help you with your Maths?" Soobin asked.

"Ahh, I think I'm good hyung thank you." Taehyun said before laughing, which Soobin immediately followed.

Soobin tried to act okay, but he couldn't lie to himself, nor deny the fact that countless thoughts immediately ran through his mind.

Countless memories, bad memories, flashed right before his eyes. All with just hearing those two words. "Choi Yeonjun"

\---

_3 years ago_

"Ahh, it's Math again..." Soobin sighed as he slowly stood, preparing his bag to move on to the next room.

"Ahh...I hope he's absent today...please..." Soobin closed his eyes and pleaded, before leaving.

He slowly walked out of the door, and checked the hallways. Looking for someone in particular. Someone with Neon-colored hair to be exact.

"So far so good." Soobin said in relief as he slowly left the room and walked out to the hallways.

"Ahhh!" Soobin immediately yelled when he noticed a presence behind him.

He then turned to find two people, who looked at him confused as they walked past him.

"What's that guy's problem?" 

"I don't know, maybe he just startles easily."

Soobin immediately sighed, both embarrassed and relieved as he continued walking.

When suddenly, he noticed his behind feeling cold.

"What?" Soobin mumbled as he touched his pants, and sure enough it was wet.

He then heard familiar laughter, which he immediately faced.

And sure enough, right behind him was the boy with the Neon-colored hair. Holding a water-gun, laughing at him hysterically.

"Bang Bang Bread boy! Forgot your diapers?! HAHAHAHA" The boy said as he laughed.

Soobin couldn't answer as he continued feeling his pants, getting embarrassed and uncomfortable by the minute.

"Why would you do...that?" Soobin softly mumbled as he slowly pressed his back by the wall. Hoping to hide his wet pants.

"What? This?" Yeonjun asked, before shooting him with his water gun once again, this time. In front.

"Stop! Please!" Soobin frantically begged as he tried to cover his crotch area, but wasn't fast enough.

Yeonjun immediately laughed at the sight, "HAHAHAHAHA what's this? Bread boy peed himself?!" Yeonjun exclaimed, which immediately got the attention of the people around.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA" 

"What's that? What happened?"

"Did he really pee himself?"

"That's embarrassing."

Soobin heard the countless reactions of the people around him. 

He immediately felt his eyes starting to well up which he desperately tried stopping. 

He bit his lip as hard as he could, hoping to prevent the tears from falling.

But as he glanced at the people gathered around him, at the sight of some laughing at him.

He couldn't help it anymore.

And slowly, his tears fell.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA wow Bread boy, stop that. You're just going to make yourself even more wet." Yeonjun said as he mocked Soobin.

When suddenly, someone moved past Yeonjun, practically shoving him away as the person rushed towards Soobin.

"Are you okay Soobin-hyung?" 

Soobin was surprised, when he suddenly saw a huge towel, wrapped around his wet pants. 

He then slowly raised his head, which was still blurry from his tears, as he saw, two huge doe-like eyes staring back at him.

"Taehyunnie?" Soobin softly mumbled as he tried wiping his tears.

"That's okay Soobin-hyung, come with me." Taehyun said as he held Soobin's hand and pulled him as he walked.

"Ohh?! What's this?! Saved by the Squirrel boy again?! HAHAHAHA" Yeonjun yelled at the two from a distance, as the two walked away.

"Owww!" Yeonjun immediately growled in pain, as he felt someone elbow him on his stomach before walking past him without saying anything.

"When will you ever change Yeonjun-hyung?" Another person said before walking past him as well.

"Tsk, go to hell Teddy boy and Penguin boy." Yeonjun mumbled as he held his stomach.

"Soobin-hyung!" 

Soobin slowly looked back as he heard his name being called.

He then saw two boys running towards him.

"Ahh, Beomgyu, Huening, it's good that you're here." Taehyun said as he looked at the two while walking with Soobin.

"Can you please take care of Soobin-hyung for awhile? I need to talk with our professor." Taehyun said as he rubbed Soobin's back.

"Sure." Beomgyu swiftly replied as he looked at Soobin's current state, feeling really bad for him.

Taehyun then smiled as he immediately rushed back.

"Soobin-hyung? We're here." Hueningkai said as he slowly wiped Soobin's tears with his handkerchief.

"Ahh, I'm sorry Huening. I can do it, thanks." Soobin softly said as he took the handkerchief from Hueningkai, embarrassed.

"That Choi Yeonjun, I swear I'll get him." Beomgyu suddenly said as he clutched his fist.

"Ahh! No! It's okay!" Soobin immediately said, hoping to calm Beomgyu.

"It's okay?! Hyung! Are you serious?! Look what he did to you!" Beomgyu bursted.

Both Soobin and Kai were taken aback, even the people around them as they suddenly looked at them.

Beomgyu then looked around, finally noticing the gazes, as he slowly bowed his head and apologized.

"I'm sorry." Beomgyu said as he let go of his clutched fist. 

"Thank you, Beomgyu, Huening, but I'm fine. Don't worry about hyung." Soobin said as he tried forcing a smile.

Beomgyu and Kai then looked at each other, not sure what to say. For they know, that no matter how hard Soobin says he's okay, he is not.

"Ahh hyung, I have spare pants on my locker. You can borrow them." Hueningkai suddenly said, remembering the state of Soobin's pants.

"Really? Thank you." Soobin thanked Kai, trying his best to sound as cheery as he could.

But he couldn't, no matter how hard he tried, the two felt the sadness and pain in his voice.

The two could only look at him sadly, as they desperately tried to make Soobin feel better. Even just a little bit.

\---

"Hey Kai, what if Soobin-hyung wakes up. He needs rest." 

"I know, I'm trying not to move much."

"Beomgyu, your elbow is poking my ribs. It hurts."

"Ahh I'm sorry.

Soobin slowly moved around his bed, thinking the voices he's hearing are from his dreams.

But was surprised when he suddenly hit something, he found it odd how his bed suddenly felt cramped for some reason.

But he didn't think much of it as he was still sleepy, very sleepy.

"Good night Soobin-hyung."

Soobin slowly opened his eyes, blinking occasionally as he still feels the heaviness of his eyelids.

He was about to sit right up, when he noticed that he couldn't.

There was something wrapped around his stomach and something pressed on his chest beneath the sheets, preventing him from moving.

Soobin slowly raised the sheets, and was surprised.

He saw three boys, cuddled up with him. Sleeping soundly.

"Huh? Beomgyu? Kai?" Soobin said, confused of the presence of the two.

He then looked at Taehyun, who was still sleeping soundly.

"You called them didn't you, Taehyunnie?" 

Soobin slowly smiled as he ruffled each of the boys' heads. 

For some reason, it made Soobin happy, really happy.

He felt at ease, knowing that he has these three boys.

He was very thankful for them, they were the only good things that happened to him in College.

Soobin was an irregular student, he had to stop studying from time to time due to various unprecedented unfortunate events.

Being an irregular student, means that you won't have regular classes. You won't have a fixed set of classmates.

You'll have to transfer from room to room, depending on the subject you'll be having. 

He met the three, three years ago. When all of them were first-year students, while he was a third-year student.

They were his classmates for Maths, and just on that subject.

Maths could've been a happy subject for Soobin, but their classmate, Choi Yeonjun, another irregular student made it impossible.

Choi Yeonjun was a year older than him, and just like him, he take his Math class with the younger three's section.

Yeonjun was his classmate for just one year, but for some reason, he managed to make Soobin remember just that one year and nothing else.

It was the most miserable year of his life.

If not for the younger three, Soobin might've killed himself.

The three loved and cared for him, they treated him as both their older and younger brother.

They often helped him, mostly whenever Yeonjun bullies him. Coming to his rescue immediately.

The four grew closer and closer, and despite Soobin graduating two years ago, the four were still in contact, and nothing changed.

The younger three are currently on their fourth and final year in school, but are still visiting Soobin from time to time.

And Soobin welcomes them each time, not as former classmates, but as family.

Ever since college, Soobin has been living alone in Seoul. Renting a dorm while his family stays in Ansan.

And ever since the younger three learned of this, they started visiting him as often as they could.

Practically almost living with him.

They were with Soobin during his graduation, all three of them skipped their class just to be there for Soobin. 

Cheering as hard as they could.

And when they heard that Soobin wanted to try finally establishing his own bakery, the three supported him without second thoughts.

They were with Soobin all the way.

Ever since he was working at a nearby restaurant. Doing his best, earning as much as he could. Often visiting the restaurant, cheering for Soobin as he worked.

Until finally to when he gathered enough money to start his own business.

His own bakery.

It was a simple bakery, but everything about it was cute.

Everything was painted Pink.

The sign read "BUNNY BUNS", printed with a cute font.

While by the entrance, a statue of a giant pink bunny welcomes the customer.

Everyone contributed.

Hueningkai made the slogan.

Taehyun made the giant bunny.

While Beomgyu thought of the name, "Bunny Buns."

"Ahhh..." Soobin mumbled, as for some reason he started tearing up.

Not out of sadness, but of gratitude.

He was very thankful for the three boys.

He was very thankful he met them.

They were the best thing that have ever happened to him, not just in college, but his entire life.

He slowly removed Kai's arms, which were wrapped around him. While he slowly moved Beomgyu's head, which was resting by his chest, and gently placed it by a pillow.

He then looked at Taehyun, who was lying behind Beomgyu, almost deprived of sheets. 

Soobin slowly stood, and made his way towards Taehyun.

Slowly, he covered Taehyun with sheets, and gently ruffled the younger's hair once again.

"Thank you, Taehyunnie."

* * *

1/5


	2. From The Kind Words You Threw At Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Choi Soobin loves bread so much that his dream was to own the greatest bakery in Seoul, but his school bully Choi Yeonjun, who dreams to be a popular celebrity thinks his dream is stupid, making Soobin's schooldays as miserable as he possibly could.
> 
> The two meet years later, both having achieved their dreams.
> 
> But the thing is, one of them is happy, one is broken.

"Hmm, that's odd." Taehyun thought to himself as he woke up, fully enveloped in sheets. And able to move freely.

"Ohh? What's wrong?" Beomgyu softly said as he slowly sat up.

"Ahh nothing. Where's Soobin-hyung?" Taehyun asked upon noticing their hyung not in their bed anymore, making it spacious. 

"Ohh that's why it wasn't that cramped anymore." Beomgyu said.

"Maybe Soobin-hyung woke up earlier?" Beomgyu added.

"Cmon Beomgyu, Soobin-hyung, waking up early?" Taehyun said, thinking how their hyung was always the hardest to wake up.

"Ahh maybe Soobin-hyung peed." Kai suddenly interrupted, slowly sitting up as well.

The three were about to continue their discussion, when Soobin suddenly entered the room.

"Ohh?! You startled me!" Soobin exclaimed, surprised to see the boys up.

"Hyung!" Beomgyu immediately exclaimed before running to hug Soobin, burying his head into Soobin's chest.

"I missed you Soobin-hyung!" Beomgyu said as he looked up.

"Ahh, me too!" Soobin replied as he pat Beomgyu's head.

"Ahh! Me too hyung! I missed you!" Hueningkai exclaimed as well, before running to hug Soobin as well.

"Wah, I was really surprised to see you and Beomie when I woke up." Soobin said as he hugged Kai.

"Ahh, Taehyunnie let us in last night while you were sleeping hyung." Beomgyu explained.

Soobin then looked at Taehyun, who immediately scratched the back of his head.

"Aigoo! It's okay! I'm really happy you three are here!" Soobin happily said as he called Taehyun to hug him as well.

Taehyun then smiled widely, before running off to Soobin.

"Ahh! I almost forgot! I need to buy grape juice!" Soobin exclaimed.

"Huh? Why hyung?" Beomgyu asked.

"I bought pizza for us, but I only realized that we're out of drinks when I came back." Soobin explained.

"Ohh?! You bought pizza hyung?!" Beomgyu exclaimed, totally excited. While the others gasped as their eyes widened, equally excited.

"Ahh! I missed eating pizza! Especially with you hyung!" Kai exclaimed.

"Aigoo, me too you know. I know you really love pizza, so I thought it'd be fun to eat together." Soobin said as he smiled, showing his dimples.

"Ahh Soobin-hyung! Beomgyu and I will buy, you don't need to tire yourself any further." Taehyun said as he looked at Beomgyu.

"Aish, can't you go buy it with Kai? I really missed Soobin-hyung." Beomgyu complained as he hugged Soobin tighter.

"Hey I missed Soobin-hyung too you know." Kai answered, hugging Soobin tighter as well.

"But.." Beomgyu was about to protest when he saw Taehyun, already on the door.

"Ahh! Fine! But when we sleep later, I'll keep Soobin-hyung to myself." Beomgyu said as he stuck his tongue out to Kai.

"Hey that's not fair! I'll go with Taehyunnie then!" Kai protested as he tried catching up to Taehyun, but Beomgyu immediately ran ahead and closed the door on Kai.

"Ahh this guy!" Kai exclaimed, while Soobin fondly laughed.

"Wah, I really missed our home Soobin-hyung." Kai said as he and Soobin sat on the couch.

"Really? It's still the same." Soobin replied as he smiled, before laughing as he looked around.

"Ahh I'm sorry it's still small." Soobin suddenly said.

"Ohh? Why are you apologizing hyung? We really love it here!" Kai enthusiastically said.

Soobin's current home is right above his bakery downstairs. When he got enough money to start his business, he immediately bought the two floors. Making downstairs the bakery, while the second floor his home.

It wasn't that big as well, it only had one room, one bathroom, and a small area which he considers its living room.

"Sometimes... I get embarrassed." Soobin said.

"Huh? Why hyung?" Kai asked, confused.

"I don't know...because our home is this small?" Soobin said.

"Hyung! I already told you, we all love it here! Besides, it's not that small! It's enough for the four of us!" Kai said as he stood.

"Look Soobin-hyung." Kai said, before running around the couch.

"If our home is really small, then I can't run around like this!" Kai proudly said as he ran.

Soobin couldn't help but smile and laugh, both at happiness and at the hilariousness of Kai.

"Ahh..I'm tired..." Kai said as he suddenly stopped running, sitting by the couch immediately.

"Hyung, trust me. Our home is perfect." Kai said as he rubbed Soobin's tummy.

"Aigoo! You found another excuse to rub my tummy!" Soobin said as he laughed.

"But I...I'm actually thinking of maybe expanding this place?" Soobin suddenly said.

"Ahh! Don't hyung!" Kai protested.

Kai knew that the reason Soobin wasn't expanding the place, despite the success of his bakery, was because Soobin was sending most of his earnings back at his family in Ansan. Soobin only keeps enough money to pay the bills and buy the necessities. 

Kai also knew that Soobin's place wasn't actually meant for the four of them, it was just enough for Soobin. So Kai didn't want their hyung to end up spending money just so they can be in more comfort. Especially since they are just barging in.

"Why not? Wouldn't it be more comfortable to have bigger space?" Soobin said.

"I love this place just like this! It brings us closer!" Kai immediately said.

"What's that?" Soobin said before laughing, thinking Kai was joking.

"Ahh! I'm serious Soobin-hyung!" Kai exclaimed.

"I just want all of you to feel more at home Huening." Soobin replied.

"But we already are!" Kai immediately said.

"Why are you so aggressive?" Soobin said before laughing once again. Finding it funny how Kai seemed to be so riled up for some reason.

"Ahh whatever! Let's just watch TV!" Kai said before turning on the TV.

"Ohh! It's Avengers hyung!" Kai excitedly said.

"Ahh! Is the the Endgame one?" Soobin asked.

"Ahh no hyung, it's the Infinity War one. Kai replied as he immediately focused on the screen. 

The two then continued watching, not even noticing the time. Totally enjoying the movie, and each other's company until the movie finished.

"Yesterday..." Soobin suddenly spoke, as the credits started flashing.

"What is it hyung?" Kai asked.

"Taehyunnie and I were talking about Maths. And I suddenly remembered Yeonjun-hyung." Soobin replied.

"Ahh Soobin-hyung, Beomgyu would get angry if he heard you still calling Yeonjun-hyung 'hyung' you know." Kai said.

"Ahh I know." Soobin said as he chuckled lightly.

"I was totally startled yesterday when I first heard Yeonjun-hyung's name in a long while." Soobin continued.

"Lots of memories flashed by my eyes suddenly."

"Then last night, I kept on asking myself. Why did he hate me so much? What did I ever do to him for him to hate me." Soobin continued as he looked at the ceiling.

"I mean, there must be a reason right?" Soobin said as he looked back at Kai.

"I...I don't know hyung. You're literally the kindest person we all know." Kai replied.

"When we first met, I thought we were going to be really good friends." Soobin said as he looked at his feet, feeling a bit sad.

"Ahh yes. I remember seeing you two go out together on your first day hyung." Kai said as he remembered.

"Right? We had fun! It was really fun! We even shared food! Then we started going home together! I think it was a few days after that when he started getting weird. Then he started ignoring me. Then the next thing I know he's terrorizing me already." Soobin said sadly.

"Ohh? What might've happened Soobin-hyung?"

\---

_3 years ago_

"Wah, finally it's over." Soobin sighed in relief as he heard the bells, indicating that the class is over. And that it's finally dismissal time.

"Ahh, what kind of bread should I eat today?" Soobin happily sang as he fixed his stuff.

"Pssst."

"Pssst."

"Hey you, purple!" 

"Purple? Me?" Soobin asked as he realized his hair was purple.

"Yes, you!" 

Soobin then turned and finally found who the voice belonged to.

It was one of his new classmates, a boy with Neon-colored hair.

"You're like me right?" The boy asked.

"Hmm? Like you?" Soobin politely asked.

"An irregular." The boy replied.

"Ahh! Yes!" Soobin happily said, realizing that the boy must be the only other irregular student in that section.

"I'm Choi Yeonjun." The boy introduced himself as he held his hand out.

"Ahh! Choi Soobin!" Soobin happily said as he shook Yeonjun's hand.

"Wah, really?! You're a Choi too?!" Yeonjun excitedly asked.

"Yes!" Soobin happily replied.

"That's awesome!" Yeonjun exclaimed.

"Ahh! Wanna hang out?!" Yeonjun happily asked.

"Sure!" Soobin immediately replied, very excited.

As an irregular student, Soobin barely had any friends. Especially with how socially awkward he was, he gets shy very easily. He doesn't talk to anybody, unless somebody talked to him first.

Yeonjun then placed his thumb by his chin, thinking of where they could go.

"Hmmm, where do you wanna go?" Yeonjun asked.

"Ahh, I'm fine anywhere!" Soobin replied.

"Hmmm, how about the arcade?" Yeonjun asked.

"That's fun!" Soobin immediately answered, already excited of the thought of being at the arcade with a new friend.

"Okay! Let's go! Let's go!" Yeonjun said as he clapped his hands, gesturing Soobin to move.

"Waaaah! That's awesome!" Soobin cheered as he watched Yeonjun beat a high score from one of the shooting games.

"Aren't I awesome?!" Yeonjun proudly boasted.

"Yes you are!" Soobin immediately replied.

"Ohh look! Who's the new number one now?" Yeonjun asked as he saw the ladder get updated.

"Choi Yeonjun!" Soobin replied.

"Yeah that's me!" Yeonjun said he reached Soobin for a high-five.

"Wooow! You're so amazing! You beat that one too?!" Soobin excitedly said, as he watched Yeonjun beat another record yet again. This time, from a driving game.

Yeonjun then laughed and giggled, starting to get embarrassed slowly.

"Waah Yeonjun-hyung! Look!" Soobin excitedy said as he pointed at the ladder, once again getting updated.

"Ahh! Who's number one in driving?!" Yeonjun asked.

"Choi Yeonjun!" Soobin happily replied.

"Who's number one in shooting?!" 

"Choi Yeonjun!" 

The two then laughed, finding themselves hilarious.

The two continued playing around the arcade, though it was mostly Yeonjun playing, while Soobin cheered him.

Yeonjun loved playing, and Yeonjun loved getting praised. It made him really happy, it made him feel wanted.

While Soobin, he loved watching people play. Soobin liked playing computer games, but not physical ones. He hates moving. 

Soobin was fine with just watching his friends play, he finds it equally fun as playing the game himself. Plus, he doesn't get exhausted.

Besides, it wasn't the playing that makes him happy. It was the company of someone.

"Ya! I'm exhausted!" Yeonjun said as he sat on the ground, having finished a basketball game.

"Are you okay hyung?" Soobin asked as he sat a little on the ground, smiling and laughing with how extra Yeonjun gets despite just playing games.

"WOOOO!" Yeonjun suddenly exclaimed, startling Soobin, making him fall by his butt on the floor.

"Ahh! You startled me!" Soobin exclaimed which then startled Yeonjun as well.

The two then looked at each other, and laughed.

"Do you always get startled easily?" Yeonjun asked as he laughed.

"Wa, I hope you don't go startling me every time now that you know I get startled easily." Soobin said as he pouted, eyeing Yeonjun.

"Hahahahaha don't worry. I won't." Yeonjun replied as he gave Soobin a fond smile, thinking how adorable Soobin was.

He thought how Soobin was a tall boy, a really tall boy. And yet, for some reason, he manages to become the tiniest when he's scared.

He found Soobin handsome as well, there were even times when Yeonjun considered the fact that Soobin is more handsome than him.

And that's a big thing, considering Yeonjun tells himself that he's the most handsome.

"Ahh so cute." Yeonjun mumbled as he looked at Soobin laughing.

Whenever Soobin laughs, his eyes almost vanish, and his dimples were completely visible. Accompanied by claps and gestures.

Which Yeonjun found to be really adorable as well.

"Hmm?" Soobin asked, not sure of what Yeonjun had said.

"Ahh! Nothing! Let's get up!" Yeonjun replied, feeling flustered. That he actually mumbled that he found Soobin cute.

"Ahhh, that was really fun!" Soobin exclaimed as he and Yeonjun walked by the streets, drinking the sodas they got as prizes from the arcade.

"I know right?!" Yeonjun happily exclaimed.

"Ohh? Ahh it's empty." Soobin said in disappointment, as he found his soda empty already.

"Here, you can have mine. I still have some left." Yeonjun immediately said as he offered his soda.

"Ahh hyung! It's fine! You drink it!" Soobin declined, embarrassed.

"Aish! It's fine! Besides, I don't like soda." Yeonjun replied as he shoved his soda back to Soobin once again.

"Oh? Really? You don't like soda?" Soobin asked, contemplating on getting the soda.

"Yep. I just drink them whenever I don't have anything else to drink." Yeonjun replied.

"I guess I'll take it then..." Soobin said as he hesitantly grabbed Yeonjun's soda.

"They're really good though." Soobin added before taking a sip.

"They are I guess...but I just don't really like them that much." Yeonjun said as he fondly watched Soobin enjoying his soda.

The thing is, Yeonjun really loved soda.

But for some reason, he loved seeing Soobin happy more.

Soobin, the boy he just met.

The boy he had just spent a couple of hours with.

The boy who actually made him feel happiness, happiness that he's never felt in such a long time.

Real happiness.

"Waaah! Thank you so much Yeonjun-hyung!" Soobin happily thanked Yeonjun, as even Yeonjun's soda finally emptied out.

"Sure! You're welcome!" Yeonjun immediately replied.

"Ahh! Should we sit here?" Yeonjun said as he pointed at a nearby bench.

"Sure!" Soobin replied, as the two sat.

"It was crazy fun right?" Yeonjun said as he stared at the sky, slowly turning dark already.

"Yes hyung, it was." Soobin replied, as he too watched the sky.

"Isn't it crazy, we barely know each other. And yet, it was the best time I've ever had in my life." Yeonjun said as he looked at Soobin.

"I know right?! Waah, I never knew you could have this much fun with other people." Soobin said as he gave Yeonjun a very happy and content look.

"Ohh? Might you be introverted?" Yeonjun curiously asked.

"Ahh, kind of I guess." Soobin replied.

"I don't know, I guess I was just born shy." Soobin shyly said.

"Hahahaha you're so cute you know?" Yeonjun replied as he poked Soobin's visible dimples.

"Ahh that tickles hyung!" Soobin said as Yeonjun started poking his dimples more and more.

The two immediately laughed.

"Ahh by the way, hyung. What do you plan to do after you graduate?" Soobin suddenly asked, remembering that Yeonjun was already about to graduate.

Yeonjun then stopped poking Soobin's dimples as he slowly looked at his feet.

"My parents want me to be a celebrity." Yeonjun replied.

"Waaah! That's so awesome!" Soobin replied cheerily, which Yeonjun simply returned with a smile.

"Ahh I see." Soobin suddenly said.

"That isn't what you want right, hyung?" Soobin asked.

"Hahahaha was it that obvious?" Yeonjun replied, forcing a laugh.

"It wasn't, but now it is hyung." Soobin said before laughing.

"Aahhh. I don't know, being a celebrity is nice I guess." Yeonjun said.

"It's just that..." Yeonjun said, but stopped himself.

"Ahh nevermind.."

"Ehh? What is it hyung? You can tell me." Soobin said as he persuaded Yeonjun.

"I don't know, I'm just scared." Yeonjun replied.

"Hmm? Of what hyung?" Soobin asked.

"I don't know, of disappointing my parents? Of disappointing people? Myself? I don't know." Yeonjun replied.

"Aigoo! I know you can do it hyung!" Soobin immediately said cheerily as he massaged Yeonjun's shoulders.

Yeonjun then cracked a smile, which slowly turned into laughter. Seeing how Soobin was massaging his shoulders while adorably dancing in tiny.

"Hyung can do it! Hyung can do it!" Soobin happily chanted.

"Aish, stop that." Yeonjun shyly said.

"Ahh hyung! I'm taking the spot for your number one fan starting today, okay?" Soobin said as he smiled.

"Aish fine fine." Yeonjun replied, trying to act nonchalantly.

"Yaaay!" Soobin happily said as he clapped.

"You need to promise me one thing though." Yeonjun suddenly said.

"Hmm? What is it hyung?" Soobin asked.

"You'll always be by my side." Yeonjun replied.

"Ahh! Of course hyung!" Soobin swiftly answered.

"Promise?" Yeonjun asked as he held his pinky towards Soobin.

Soobin then smiled and laughed a little before reaching his pinky towards Yeonjun's.

"Promise."

\---

"Soobin-hyung!"

"Hello? Soobin-hyung!"

"Ningning to Soobin-hyung, hello?!"

"Ahh! I'm sorry!" Soobin said as he snapped back into reality.

"I thought you were just intensely watching the end credits hyung, but I guess you really are spacing out after all." Kai said before laughing.

"Ahh! I don't know, I was just trying to remember things." Soobin replied.

"Remember what hyung?" Kai asked.

The two were then startled, when they heard someone knocking from below.

"Huh? Who might that be hyung?" Kai asked as he started walking towards the window to check who's below.

"I don't know, maybe customers" Soobin replied before walking towards the window as well.

The two were then surprised to find a very gorgeous looking car, parked right infront of the bakery.

And on the door knocking, was an elderly woman.

"Who's that hyung?" Kai asked as he and Soobin went down the stairs.

"I honestly don't know." Soobin replied, totally clueless as well.

They then heard more knocks, until the two finally reached the door and opened it.

"Ahh, I'm sorry. We're still closed. We haven't prepared yet." Soobin politely said, thinking that the elderly woman was a customer.

"I'm really sorry interrupting you this early." The elderly woman replied as he eyed Soobin up and down.

"Ahh, you must be Soobin?" The elderly woman said.

"Ahh...yes?" Soobin replied.

"I'll get directly to the point. Might you be interested in teaching someone how to make bread?" The elderly woman said.

Soobin and Kai then looked at each other, confused as the suddenness and oddness of the request.

"I'm sorry?" Soobin said, unsure if he heard it correct.

"Ahh I'm sorry, this must be an odd request right?" The elderly woman said before laughing.

"Ahh let me repeat myself. Can you please teach my son how to make bread?" The elderly woman said.

"Umm, this was the first time someone asked me something like this." Soobin said as he laughed awkwardly.

"We'll pay you of course." The elderly woman added.

"Ahh no! That wasn't the issue. I don't mind teaching your son how to make bread, especially if he really loves bread." Soobin politely said.

"It's just that, I need to handle my bakery. I don't think I'll have enough time." Soobin added.

"What if I buy every single bread in here?" The elderly woman said.

Both Soobin and Kai then laughed, thinking the woman was joking.

When suddenly the elderly woman called for someone by the car.

A man then went towards them, holding a huge suitcase.

"How many bread can I buy with this?" The elderly woman asked as she showed Soobin the contents of the suitcase.

It was money, lots of it.

"And if that isn't enough, I can add these as well." The elderly woman said before opening her bag, containing even more money.

"Ahh! No! That's a lot of money!" Soobin said.

"Yeah! That's enough to buy our whole bakery maam!" Kai added.

"Mr. Soobin, I'm begging you. Just three days. Just teach my son for three days." The elderly woman said as she stared directly at Soobin.

Soobin then looked at Kai, still unsure whether this whole ordeal was serious.

Besides, why would someone spend tons of money just for someone to teach their son how to make bread for three days right?

Soobin was still thinking whether the woman was serious, when she started kneeling down.

"Please! Just three days! That's all I ask!" The elderly woman pleaded as she started crying.

"Please...just three days..that's all my son needs...that's all my son wants..." 

"Ahh! Please stand! Okay okay! I'll do it!" Soobin exclaimed as he slowly helped the old woman up, feeling really sorry for her.

"Thank you! Thank you!" The elderly woman thanked Soobin repeatedly as she started wiping her tears.

"You have no idea how big of a deal it is for us." The elderly woman said.

"Ahh, if I may ask maam?" Kai suddenly said.

"Why go through such lengths? Why spend so much money?" Kai asked, still confused.

"My son, he specifically requested for Mr. Soobin here." The elderly woman said.

"He..." 

"Mom?"

The elderly woman was interrupted, when one of the doors of the car finally opened..

And from there, emerged.

The boy with the Neon-colored hair.

Choi Yeonjun.

* * *

2/5


	3. We Are Together And My Heart Feels Weird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Choi Soobin loves bread so much that his dream was to own the greatest bakery in Seoul, but his school bully Choi Yeonjun, who dreams to be a popular celebrity thinks his dream is stupid, making Soobin's schooldays as miserable as he possibly could.
> 
> The two meet years later, both having achieved their dreams.
> 
> But the thing is, one of them is happy, one is broken.

"Mom?" Yeonjun repeated before making his way behind the elderly woman.

"Yeo-Yeonjun...hyung?" Soobin mumbled as he stared blankly at Yeonjun. Still in disbelief, and unsure of what to do or say.

"He-hey...Binnie..." Yeonjun softly responded, avoiding eye contact as he made his way directly behind her mother and clutched her arm.

"What?"

"Binnie?"

"Binnie?" 

"Binnie?"

"What?"

Soobin repeatedly thought to himself, surprised of Yeonjun's response and actions.

Soobin would be lying if he says that this was how he expected Yeonjun to behave in their next meeting.

Whenever Soobin thought of the possibility of seeing Yeonjun again, he always thought to himself that he'll shit himself.

The mere thought of it terrifies Soobin, more than anything.

Soobin thought that if he sees Yeonjun again, or rather, if Yeonjun sees him, Yeonjun will immediately start calling him names, beating him up, or embarrassing him.

After all, that was what Yeonjun has always did every time he sees Soobin.

"Bread boy" 

The name Soobin was so used to hearing before Yeonjun does something unimaginable to him.

The name Soobin thought he'll hear when Yeonjun and him finally meet again.

But

"Binnie"

Was not what he was expecting, at all.

"Binnie." 

Soobin mumbled to himself once more, and the next thing he knows.

There are tears falling to his cheeks.

_\---_

_3 years ago_

"Pssst."

"Pssst."

"Hey, Purple!"

Soobin heard as once again, someone was calling for him. Just like yesterday

But unlike before, he now knows who it is.

"Ahh Yeonjun-hyung!" Soobin immediately greeted as he turned around to the voice.

"Was yesterday fun?!" Yeonjun enthusiastically asked as he came closer and sat on a desk right beside Soobin.

"Of course!" Soobin happily responded, smiling widely as he remembered yesterday.

"Waaah, I can't believe how much fun we had yesterday." Yeonjun said, smiling widely as well.

"Would you believe if I say that it was the happiest and longest time I've ever spent with someone other than my family, hyung?" Soobin said as he started fixing his bag.

"Wah, really? I'm really happy to hear that!" Yeonjun exclaimed.

"Yes hyung. Thank you so much for yesterday. I'll never forget that day!" Soobin said as he gave Yeonjun yet another smile.

"So... wanna go out again?" Yeonjun shyly and softly asked.

"Hmmm? What was that hyung?" Soobin asked, unsure of what Yeonjun had just said.

"Ahh! I said wanna go out again?" Yeonjun asked again, this time louder.

"Ahh! Sure hyung! Why not?!" Soobin enthusiastically responded, already excited.

"Really?! Then let's go Purple!" Yeonjun happily cheered as he stood.

"Really hyung? You're gonna keep on calling me Purple?" Soobin said, pretending to be annoyed as he too stood.

"Well... you're special to me you know. I want to call you something, something different from the others." Yeonjun said as he and Soobin started walking.

"Wow really hyung?! I'm special to you?" Soobin asked. Both happy and surprised.

"Well yeah..." Yeonjun replied.

"Aww thank you! You're special to me too hyung!" Soobin exclaimed as he threw his head on Yeonjun's shoulder.

Yeonjun couldn't help but smile as he looked at Soobin.

Head lying on his shoulder, smiling widely as his cute dimples show.

Soobin looked so happy, so cute.

Yeonjun didn't know why, but Soobin makes him happy.

Soobin didn't need to do anything to make him happy, he just needed to be himself.

Soobin didn't need to tell a joke to make Yeonjun smile, he just needed to smile.

"So! Where should we go hyung?" Soobin suddenly asked as he stared directly at Yeonjun.

Yeonjun almost jumped, he felt his heart beat many times faster than usual.

After all, he was just staring at Soobin very fondly, not expecting the latter to stare directly right back at him.

"Ahh anywhere you want Purple." Yeonjun replied, trying to act as if Soobin did not just caught him staring directly at him.

"Hmm...I'm actually fine anywhere hyung. Is there anywhere you want to go?" Soobin asked.

"Aish, can you stop calling me hyung already?" Yeonjun responded, pretending to be annoyed as well.

Soobin then looked at him, then the two laughed.

"Waah this hyung." Soobin said as the two continued walking.

"Ahh! There you go again!" Yeonjun said as he poked Soobin by his side, making the younger jump.

"Ahh hyung! You startled me!" Soobin protested as he jumped a little.

"Startled? Or tickled?!" Yeonjun said before rushing to poke Soobin by his sides once again.

"Ahh hyung!" Soobin yelled as he tried holding in his laughter, but after a few more pokes. He gave in. Giving out the cutest and loudest laugh.

"Ahh I knew it! This is your tickle spot isn't it?!" Yeonjun proudly said as he continued tickling Soobin.

"Hyung! Stop! That tickles! Please!" Soobin pleaded as his eyes started tearing up, from laughter.

"Okay I'll stop." Yeonjun suddenly said.

"Or maybe not." Yeonjun immediately said as he started tickling Soobin once again.

"Hahahahaha! Hyung! Please!" Soobin said as he tried running away.

"Wahahahaha you can't run from me!" Yeonjun said as he chased Soobin, tickling him once again when he reached him.

Yeonjun kept on tickling Soobin, until Soobin was finally on the ground, sitting, laughing.

"Hahahaha are you okay?" Yeonjun asked as he sat right beside Soobin.

"Did I went too far? I'm sorry." Yeonjun immediately apologized.

"Ahh it's fine hyung! But my jaw hurts!" Soobin exclaimed, finding his jaw hurting from laughing so much.

"I'm sorrryyy, want hyung to massage your jaw?" Yeonjun cutely said as he started rubbing Soobin's chin.

"Ahhh hyung! That tickles too!" Soobin exclaimed, bursting out to laughter once again.

Suddenly, they heard the door nearby open.

"Hey! There are still classes on going! Go flirt somewhere else!" Said the older woman by the door, who both correctly assumed to be a teacher.

"Ahh I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry."

The two immediately apologized.

Earning only the glare of the teacher, before making her way back into her class.

"Wah, that was scary." Yeonjun said.

"I'm sorry hyung, it's because I laughed so much." Soobin apologized, totally embarrassed.

"Ahh no! It was my fault!" Yeonjun immediately said, before standing up. He then looked down at Soobin, only to find him sad.

Probably embarrassed.

"Hey! Shall we go somewhere else to flirt?" Yeonjun boldly said, hoping to make Soobin laugh as he reached his hand to Soobin.

"Aigoo, this hyung." Soobin replied before smiling and reaching Yeonjun's hand.

"Ahh! I already told you! Stop calling me hyung! Yeonjun said, stomping his feet down. Earning the laughter from the younger.

"Well..what should I call you then hyung?" Soobin asked after he's done laughing.

"I don't know! Anything else but hyung!" Yeonjun swiftly responded.

"Hmmm, how about Junnie?" Soobin suggested.

"Junnie?" Yeonjun said.

"Ahh I'm sorry, was that too cheesy?" Soobin shyly said.

"Ahh no! Actually, I like it!" Yeonjun happily replied.

"From now on, you can only call me Junnie. Nothing else!" Yeonjun exclaimed.

"Okaaay, Junnie." Soobin obliged.

"Ahh! And from now on, I'll call you Binnie!" Yeonjun added.

"Okaaay, I'm Binnie, okaaay." Soobin cutely said.

"And only I can call you Binnie! Nobody else! Okay?!" Yeonjun boldly said as he leaned closer to Soobin.

"Okaaay. I'm Binnie, just to Junnie and nobody else. Okaaay." Soobin responded.

Yeonjun stared at Soobin, pretending to be annoyed. 

Before suddenly tickling Soobin once again.

Which of course, made Soobin jump and burst out into laughter immediately.

"Seriously these kids!"

They heard the teacher from before yell before stomping towards the door once again.

"Ahhh! We're sorry!" Yeonjun immediately yelled as he took Soobin's and started running.

They then heard as the door finally opened, and the teacher kept on scolding them right behind them, saying lots of things. 

But they couldn't hear her.

All the two heard were their laughters as they made their way past the doors.

All they saw was each other's smile.

Yeonjun didn't care of the embarrassment, or the possibility of getting scolded.

All he cared was the weird feeling he's having.

The weird feeling he's been having ever since he met Soobin.

"Let's go! Binnie!"

\---

"Hyung! What's wrong!"

"Hyung!"

Soobin heard as someone beside him kept on calling him.

He then turned to find Kai, looking at him, concerned and confused.

He then looked at the elderly woman, and Yeonjun, who were both looking at him concernedly as well.

"Ahh, I'm really sorry. Must've been from playing computer games all night." Soobin lied as he wiped his tears.

"Mr. Soobin, this is my son. Yeonjun." Mrs. Choi said as he introduced Yeonjun.

"Ye-yes. We know maam." Soobin softly said.

"I know, my son told me a lot about you." Mrs. Choi responded before giving Soobin a smile.

"It's...it's okay if you don't want to." Yeonjun suddenly spoke.

The three then looked at Yeonjun immediately.

"It's okay if you wouldn't want to accept my mom's proposal now...now that you know it's me." Yeonjun softly said, with his voice cracking occasionally.

Soobin then stared at Yeonjun, and for some reason.

He felt his heart breaking.

He felt his heart shattering as he looked at Yeonjun.

He wasn't the Yeonjun he last saw, nor the Yeonjun he first met.

He was different.

For some reason, he looked so, broken.

Soobin's thoughts were then interrupted when he saw his phone light up.

_1 new message_

🐻: Soobin-hyung! We're almost home! Sorry for the wait, we saw a bargain! They were selling 20 bottles of grape juice for the price of 15! So yeah, we're kinda struggling to bring them home that's why we took this long. But anyways, we're almost home! Can't wait to eat pizza with you! <3

"Oh no..." Soobin mumbled.

"Mrs. Choi, I'm afraid you two need to leave. Right now." Soobin said, almost in a panic.

Mrs. Choi then looked at Soobin, confused. While Yeonjun simply looked down, sad.

"Ahh! No! I will do it! You two just need to leave, now!" Soobin responded.

Kai then looked at Soobin, confused. But immediately realized what's happening once he saw Soobin's phone.

"Ahh! It's almost our opening! Customers would start rushing in! Everything will be so so so chaotic once they see a celebrity in here! If you could just please give us your card?" Kai said.

"Ahh, I'm sorry. Yes, of course. I understand." Mrs. Choi responded as she fumbled inside her bag.

"Here." Mrs. Choi said as she gave Kai a small calling card.

"Thank you!" Both Kai and Soobin said.

"Please, give us a call. We'll be waiting." Mrs. Choi softly said before making her way out with Yeonjun.

"Wait!" Soobin suddenly yelled.

Making both Mrs. Choi and Yeonjun turn their heads back.

"I'll be there, Junnie."

Mrs. Choi immediately gasped as she covered her mouth, almost falling into tears.

While both Kai and Yeonjun looked at Soobin in surprise.

Yeonjun then tried smiling, and managed to give Soobin a half smile, before making his way out with his mother.

They then heard as the cardoors opened, which was shortly followed by the sound of the engine starting.

And finally, the car leaving.

"Hyung..." Kai said as he and Soobin watch the car leave out of sight.

"Ahh...that was probably stupid right?" Soobin said as he lightly hit his forehead.

"Hyung..."

"After everything he did, all it took was just him calling me one silly nickname. And here I am, rushing to his side again." Soobin said as he started tearing up once again.

"No...hyung..." Kai said as he rubbed Soobin's back.

"You're probably going to tell me it was stupid right? I'm sorry, hyung is stupid." Soobin said as he wiped his tears.

"Actually, I think you made the right choice." Kai said as he handed over his handkerchief to Soobin.

"What?" Soobin asked, surprised, as he wiped his tears away.

"I honestly don't know why hyung, but I really think you made the right choice." Kai replied.

"I guess we're lucky it was you who stayed, Huening." Soobin said before giving Kai a smile.

"I know, hyung." Kai replied.

The thing is, all three of them love and care for Soobin.

But they had different ways of showing it.

Beomgyu and Taehyun were really protective of Soobin.

It's not like Kai wasn't, it's just that the two were MORE protective of Soobin.

Beomgyu wasn't afraid of protecting Soobin physically, even if it meant hitting someone or getting into a fight.

There was one time when a rude customer tried attacking Soobin, complaining of the bread.

Beomgyu just came back from school, and when he saw the man tightly gripping Soobin's wrist.

Beomgyu didn't hesitated, he immediately rushed in and beat the man up.

Something's telling Soobin, that if it was Beomgyu who was with him, Beomgyu would've hit Yeonjun immediately.

Taehyun on the other hand, was equally protective of Soobin. But wasn't the physical kind of protective.

He is protective in his own way.

There was one time when Taehyun caught a customer secretly taking videos of Soobin.

Without second thoughts, Taehyun immediately approached the customer and called her out.

Immediately asking her to delete the videos since they were taken without permission.

Taehyun didn't care whether the customers hate him or not, what matters to him is that he protects his hyung. And nothing else.

Something's telling Soobin, that if it was Taehyun who was left with him, he would've closed the door on Mrs. Choi and Yeonjun immediately without hearing them out.

"Soobin-hyung!"

"We're back Soobin-hyung!"

They then heard as from afar, Taehyun and Beomgyu were already excitedly yelling. Both having their hands full of grape juice.

Soobin immediately gathered his composure back as he gave them a wave.

The two then started running towards them excitedly.

"Ya Kai! If you're finally done doing nothing, it would be nice if you help us!" Beomgyu yelled from afar.

"Ahh yes!" Kai immediately yelled back and was about to run off when Soobin held his hand.

"Huening." Soobin softly said.

"If you don't mind, please don't tell them of what happened. Yet." Soobin pleaded.

"Ahh, of course hyung. No problem." Kai said before giving a smile. Soobin then gave Kai a smile back before letting his hand go. 

"Ya! Hueningkai!" Beomgyu yelled once again.

"Aish! I'm coming!" Kai yelled back once again as he ran towards them.

Soobin then fondly watched as the three made their way towards him.

"Hyung! Look at all of these!" Beomgyu proudly said as they slowly put the plastic bags containing twenty huge bottles of grape juice.

"Waaah! That's a lot!" Soobin excitedly said as he clapped his hands.

"Apparently there is a big sale for the entire week since the daughter of the owner is getting married a few days from now." Taehyun explained.

"Oh, but the items on sale change everyday." Taehyun added.

"Wow! That must be nice! We should visit them sometimes, I want to congratulate them!" Soobin replied.

"Waah, getting married must be nice." Kai said.

"You're too young Kai." Taehyun immediately said.

"Ah, but we're just the same age you know?" Kai replied.

The four then laughed before Soobin finally asked them go back into the living room.

"You find your spots now, hyung will get the pizza. Okay?" Soobin fondly said.

The boys happily said yes and immediately looked for their spots, as Soobin made his way to the pizza.

Soobin then went to the table beside the refrigerator, and took the three huge boxes of pizza.

After getting them, Soobin made his way back to the three, and found them sitting on the floor around a small purple table.

"Waaah!" The three immediately gasped at the sight of their hyung carrying not one, not two, but three huge boxes of pizza.

"That's a lot hyung!" Beomgyu excitedly said as he felt his mouth craving to it them already.

"Wah, I missed eating pizza." Taehyun said, equally excited.

"Hyung will cut, okay?" Soobin said as he handed out plates to his younger brothers.

"For Beomgyu." Soobin happily said as he placed a slice of pizza on Beomgyu's plate.

"Then Taehyunnie." Soobin continued as he placed a slice on Taehyun's plate as well.

"Hmm? Should I give Huening a slice?" Soobin teasingly said.

"Ahh Soobin-hyung!" Kai protested.

"Aigoo, of course I would!" Soobin said before laughing as he placed a slice on Kai's plate as well.

"And of course, one for Soobinie!" Soobin happily said before taking a slice of his own.

"Let's eat!" The four happily said, as one by one, they started taking a bite.

"Waaah, am I in heaven?" Beomgyu said as he closed his eyes, savoring the pizza.

"This is really nice." Taehyun said after chewing.

"Ah seriously, pizza is the most delicious food in the world." Kai said, amazed with the deliciousness of the pizza.

"Well, it's part bread. So yeah." Soobin answered before chewing.

The four immediately started laughing as they continued eating.

"Ahh! Do you want to drink the grape juice in the bottle or in glasses?" Soobin asked as he prepared to stand to get glasses.

"Ahh no hyung! You don't need to! We like drinking them by the bottle!" Kai immediately said before lifting a bottle to drink.

"See, hyung?" Kai proudly said as he chugged the grape juice, when suddenly, some spilled on his shirt.

"Aish, seriously Huening? How can you spill that?" Beomgyu complained as he threw a towel at Kai.

"Ahh I'm sorry." Kai embarrassedlly apologized as he wiped his shirt.

"Aigoo, it's okay it's okay." Soobin assured Kai as he lightly chuckled.

"Huening, watch. This is how you chug it." Beomgyu proudly said before chugging a bottle down. Almost emptying it one go, without spilling anything.

"Ahhh, see?" Beomgyu said as he placed the bottle down.

"Ahh I see, I'll do better next time then." Kai replied.

Suddenly, Beomgyu stood.

"Ohh? What's wrong Beomgyu?" Soobin concernedly asked.

"I gotta pee." Beomgyu said, before rushing off to the bathroom.

Soobin and the younger two then laughed, finding Beomgyu hilarious.

"Ahh, thank you so much for these Soobin-hyung." Taehyun said as he gave Soobin a smile.

"Thank you for calling them last night Taehyunnie, I'm really happy." Soobin replied as he returned a smile.

"But don't you guys have anything to do?" Soobin suddenly added, remembering that the three might have pending schoolworks.

"Ahh don't worry hyung. Since graduation is almost coming, we don't have that much schoolworks." Kai assured Soobin.

"That's right Soobin-hyung, we only get just one or two assignments now." Taehyun added.

"Ahh that's right! You're almost graduating, waaah!" Soobin happily exclaimed.

"You're coming at our graduation right, hyung?" Kai asked.

"What are you talking about? Of course!" Soobin exclaimed.

"We just thought that you might be too busy with Bunny Buns." Kai softly said.

"Waaah, this kid. Do you seriously think I'll pass up on your graduation? I'd close Bunny Buns even for an entire year if your graduation ceremonies take up an entire year." Soobin said.

The two couldn't help but chuckle, both from happiness and at the hilariousness of their hyung.

"I...I'll miss you guys." Soobin suddenly said in a soft tone.

"Soobin-hyung?" Taehyun asked.

"I mean, once you've graduated, you'll be busy right? And you'll have your own works, your own lives." Soobin said as he stared at his empty plate sadly.

"But hyung will cheer you on! Don't forget to give me calls and messages okay?" Soobin said as he tried forcing a smile.

The two then looked at each other, before smiling.

"Soobin-hyung." Taehyun called.

"Actually, the three of us have already applied for our works." Taehyun said.

"Yes hyung, so right after we graduate, we'll start working immediately." Kai added.

"Ahh! That's really good to hear." Soobin said, trying to sound as cheerful as he can, despite being really sad in reality.

He loved being with them, even if it was just a few days every week. 

Soobin can manage his bakery alone, it wasn't that hard really.

But with them, it was just so much better.

He was so much happy.

He's going to miss them, but he knew that there's nothing he could do.

And that it's what's best for them, and that he wants what's best for them.

"Yeah hyung, you'll be stuck a lot with Beomgyu unfortunately." Taehyun suddenly said.

"Hmm?" Soobin asked, surprised and unsure of what Taehyun said.

"Ya, why do I hear my name Kang Taehyun?" Beomgyu said as he slowly made his way back to his spot.

"Ahh, we're telling Soobin-hyung _that_." Taehyun replied.

"Ahh! _That!_ " Beomgyu excitedly said.

"That?" Soobin asked.

"Soobin-hyung, you can still expect your three little brothers to come barging in every once in awhile." Taehyun said before smiling.

"Though Beomgyu would be more than awhile." Taehyun added.

"I don't understand?" Soobin said, but he was already smiling. 

"Ahh wait Soobin-hyung." Taehyun said as he grabbed his phone.

He then continued scrolling until he finally found what he was looking for.

"Ahh, here." 

"Kai actually applied to be a teacher in a nearby Music school, his schedule on that school was Monday, Wednesday, and Friday."

"Wow! In a Music school?! That's cool Hueningie!" Soobin exclaimed.

"Kai has always been good with instruments right hyung?! Hyung! Would you believe we had to drag him for him to apply?! He kept on crying telling us he wouldn't get accepted!" Beomgyu exclaimed.

"Yeah, but after the panel asked him to play various instruments, they were speechless and accepted him immediately." Taehyun added before smiling.

"Ahhh! That's embarrassing stop saying that!" Kai said.

"Waaah! I'm really proud of you Huening! Fighting!" Soobin cheered as he ruffled Kai's hair.

"How about you two?" Soobin excitedly asked as he faced the two.

"Actually, I'm also becoming a teacher." Taehyun shyly said.

"Wah! Really?! What will you teach?!" Soobin excitedly asked.

"English hyung." Taehyun shyly responded.

"Isn't Kang Taehyun awesome hyung?! He was so awesome during the interview! I couldn't follow what he was saying but I knew it was English!" Beomgyu excitedly said.

"Woah really?! Ahh I wish I'd seen that!" Soobin said.

"Hey Beomgyu, you're not hyping us so much just so we hype you right?" Taehyun said as he teased Beomgyu.

"Ahhh of course not Kang Taehyun!" Beomgyu said.

"I'll smack you if you don't tho." Beomgyu whispered.

"Anyway, I'll be working just from Monday to Wednesday hyung, I can come over from Thursday onwards." Taehyun said.

"Ahhh! I'm really happy to hear that!" Soobin said, almost in tears.

"Hey hyung! How about me?! Aren't you happy you'll see me every Tuesday, Thursday and on the weekends?!" Kai said before pouting.

"Ahhh of course I am!" Soobin crawling towards Kai to hug him.

"Ya! Kang Taehyun! Tell mine already!" Beomgyu impatiently said.

"Ahh yes yes. Beomgyu here." Taehyun started.

"Yes yes yes." Beomgyu mumbled.

"Beomgyu here, is working as a producer in a famous Music label." 

"Yeah! You know what I'm saying?!" Beomgyu excitedly cheered.

"Wow, really?! Beomgyu, that's awesome!" Soobin said, in disbelief and joy.

"Wait till you see my schedule hyung!" Beomgyu proudly said.

"Well Beomgyu, he only needs to go to work every Saturday. And whenever he's called." Taehyun said.

"So if they don't call me, I can stay here everyday hyung!" Beomgyu happily said as he hugged Soobin.

"Wah, really?!" Soobin said, both happy and shocked.

"Well Soobin-hyung, are you proud of us?" Taehyun said as he placed his phone down.

"Of course I am! Come here!" Soobin said as he called the three for another hug.

"Waah, I think I'm going to cry." Soobin said as he pretended to wipe tears.

"I know you really almost cried Soobin-hyung, that's why I had to tell you that you'll still be seeing these three very handsome boys." Taehyun said.

Soobin didn't respond and only hugged them tighter.

Taehyun was right, he was almost going to cry, thinking that he won't be able to see them anymore once they've graduated.

These three boys who gave him unending happiness, these three boys who protected and cared for him.

His three little brothers.

"Wah, I can't believe you three already applied without me even knowing." Soobin said.

"Well, we all agreed to surprise you Soobin-hyung." Taehyun said.

"Yeah hyung, and we wanted to see your reaction!" Beomgyu added.

"It was definitely what we expected!" Kai said before laughing."

"Yeah! Lots of _waaah!, really?!_ .and more _waaah!"_ Beomgyu said as he imitated Soobin's gasps.

"Aigoo! Ahh! You have to tell me everything else, or else! No more pizza!" Soobin said as he teased the younger.

The three then laughed as they assured Soobin that they will.

And they did.

They told Soobin everything as they ate.

The fours boys talked for hours, not even noticing how fast they finished the three huge boxes of pizzas, along with the huge bottles of grape juice.

Beomgyu kept on taking occasional bathroom breaks, while Taehyun continued telling Soobin everything.

Soobin was really happy, he was so happy to know that his younger brothers already have good futures. 

And of course, that his younger brothers will still be his younger brothers.

Soobin couldn't even put into words how relieved and happy he was.

But he was definitely sure, that he was happy.

That they were happy.

And not just happy,

Happy together.

"Ahh hyung, I'm stuffed." Beomgyu said as he threw himself to the bed.

"Well, we did eat a lot." Taehyun said before sitting by the bed.

"Beomgyu actually didn't eat a lot, he drank a lot though." Kai said, followed by laughter before settling down on the bed as well.

"Ya Kai! I'm hugging Soobin-hyung tonight! You go far back!" Beomgyu said as he pushed Kai.

"Fine fine, I'll let you for this night." Kai said, defeated as he moved a little.

Soobin smiled at the sight, how childish Beomgyu and Kai can get sometimes, while Taehyun simply remains chill.

"Okie, I'm going in!" Soobin playfully said as he lied down, in between his little brothers.

Beomgyu immediately hugged him, while Taehyun slowly did the same.

"You're on the back this time Kai." Taehyun said as he looked at Kai who was behind him.

"Fine fine, I can still hug you though right?" Kai said as he hugged Taehyun.

"Sure, it's not like you're Beomgyu. Poking me with his sharp bones everywhere." Taehyun teasingly said.

"Ya Kang Taehyun! I'm not that skinny! You're even skinnier than me you know?!" Beomgyu exclaimed.

"Aigoo, that's enough. Time to sleep!" Soobin said as he hushed the three.

The three immediately followed as they closed their eyes and tightened their hugs.

"Goodnight Beomgyu." 

"Goodnight hyung."

"Goodnight Huening."

"Goodnight hyung."

"Goodnight Taehyunie."

"Goodnight Soobin-hyung."

Soobin then closed his eyes and tried falling asleep.

But of course, he couldn't.

As soon as he closed his eyes, he immediately remembered Yeonjun.

He remembered everything that happened earlier.

Plenty of questions ran through his mind.

The most common one being,

"What happened?"

* * *

3/5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading the 3rd Chapter of This Is Our Drama! Thank you so much for looking forward to this! All questions will finally be answered on the 4th Chapter. All of it. It will also probably a longer chapter. Please look forward to it! Take care!


	4. The Drama I've Been Dreaming Of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Choi Soobin loves bread so much that his dream was to own the greatest bakery in Seoul, but his school bully Choi Yeonjun, who dreams to be a popular celebrity thinks his dream is stupid, making Soobin's schooldays as miserable as he possibly could.
> 
> The two meet years later, both having achieved their dreams.
> 
> But the thing is, one of them is happy, one is broken.

"Soobin, hyung."

"Soobin, hyung."

"Hmm?" Soobin mumbled as he slowly woke up, feeling someone shaking him lightly.

"It's almost late, have you contacted Yeonjun-hyung?" Kai said as he looked at Soobin concernedly.

"Ahh Huening!" Soobin immediately said as he tried to hush Kai.

"Hyung, they're both downstairs." Kai replied.

"Ahh, I'm sorry." Soobin apologized as he surveyed the room, finding just the two of them.

Soobin then sat up into a more comfortable position as he rubbed his eyes.

"So, what's your plan Soobin-hyung?" Kai asked.

"I..I don't know. I'm scared Huening." Soobin replied.

"Of what hyung?" Kai asked once again, before sitting closer to Soobin.

"Of everything." Soobin said before letting out a sigh.

"Ahh, I really don't know Huening. I'm scared of how Gyu and Taehyunnie would react. I'm scared of meeting Yeonjun-hyung. I'm scared of finding out everything, but..."

"But what hyung?" 

"But I know that Gyu and Taehyunnie should know. I know that I should meet Yeonjun-hyung. And I know that I need to find out everything." 

"It's stupid right?" Soobin said as he stared at the ceiling before forcing out a small smile.

"Ahh, it's one of those things that you want to do, but at the same time, don't want to do. Right hyung?" Kai asked.

Soobin simply hummed a yes as he nodded.

Kai then let out a sigh, which was followed by a long pause.

"To be honest hyung, if I were in your position, I wouldn't know what to do either." Kai said as he stared at the ceiling that Soobin has his eyes fixated on.

"I know how much pain Yeonjun-hyung gave you." Kai said as he stared at Soobin. While Soobin's eyes still didn't left the ceiling.

"But I also know how much happiness Yeonjun-hyung has given you as well." 

"Wha-what?" Soobin asked as he immediately turned at Kai, surprised. Taken aback with Kai's words.

"Ahh right, I told you guys we used to go out together right?" Soobin asked.

But Kai shook his head.

"Remember when I told you hyung, that I've seen you go out during our first day?" Kai asked as he smiled.

Soobin couldn't answer, and just nodded as he remembered, Kai did say he saw them go out back then.

"Actually, I was at the arcade back then too." Kai said before smiling.

"You were?!" Soobin exclaimed.

"Actually. the three of us were supposed to go together, but Beomgyu and Taehyun needed to be somewhere else."

"But I really really really wanted to get a plushy back then!" 

"A plushy?" Soobin asked.

"You know hyung, the ones from the claw games!" Kai excitedly said as he pretended that his arm was a claw.

"Ahh! Yes!" Soobin said, finally getting what Kai meant.

"Yes! So, I really told myself. That even if I'm alone, I would definitely go there and get one. And I am not coming home until I got one." Kai said in a very determined voice.

"So, did you get it?!" Soobin excitedly asked

"I didn't." Kai answered swiftly. While Soobin immediately looked at him disappointed.

"But that's not what matters!" Kai immediately said.

"So yes, I saw you two hyung. And do you want to know what I saw, hyung?" Kai asked in a serious voice.

"Hmm, what?" Soobin asked, a little nervous for some reason.

"I saw two really really really really really happy boys." Kai said before smiling widely.

Soobin didn't know why, but his eyes started getting teary once again.

"Aigoo, what is wrong with me. Why do I keep on getting teary?" Soobin said as he tried laughing it off as he rubbed his eyes.

"That's okay hyung, you don't need to hold them back." Kai assured Soobin as he rubbed his back once again.

"Aren't you wondering hyung? Why after all that he's done to you, I never became particularly hostile with Yeonjun-hyung."

"And when they came yesterday, I actually helped you and didn't snitch on you." Kai said.

"Ahh, that's because you love Soobin-hyung right?" Soobin jokingly said before hugging Kai.

"Aish, this hyung." Kai said as he tried speaking despite Soobin's tight hug.

Soobin finally let go of him, allowing him to continue speaking.

"Hyung, I've always wanted to tell you this. But I didn't, because I thought you wanted to forget Yeonjun-hyung." Kai said, while Soobin looked at him in anticipation.

"I also don't know if you were aware, but...Yeonjun-hyung liked you hyung."

Right after Kai said this, Soobin's eyes grew wide as he tried making sense of what Kai said.

"Hey, don't go joking on things like that Huening." Soobin said as he tried forcing out a laughter.

"I know this is very...ah...what do they call it?" Kai said as he tried thinking.

"Ahh yes, cliche."

"Cliche?" Soobin asked.

"You know hyung, when..." Kai started, trying to think of how to explain it.

Kai then went silent for a few seconds, before finally giving up. Not able to put his thoughts into words.

"Nevermind that hyung! Anyway! As I was saying, Yeonjun-hyung liked you Soobin-hyung."

"But how? Why? What made you think that?" Soobin softly asked.

"I've seen the way he looked at you." Kai answered.

"Hahahaha, that's a very cliche sentence." Soobin answered before chuckling.

"Ahh hyung! So you know what cliche was after all!" Kai exclaimed as he lightly hit Soobin.

"Of course, I'm years older than you you know? Hyung knows more." Soobin said as he teased the younger.

"Wah, this hyung." Kai said in disbelief.

"But...I honestly had no idea Yeonjun-hyung thought of me that way. Besides, we aren't sure if he liked me anyway." Soobin answered, now in a serious tone once again.

"You know there's only one way to find out, Soobin-hyung." Kai replied.

Soobin then went silent, as even more thoughts ran through his mind.

Did Yeonjun really like him?

If he did, then why would he suddenly change?

Why would he suddenly be mean to him? 

Why would he hurt him?

\---

_3 years ago, 1 day before Yeonjun's graduation_

"Soobin-hyung! Don't be stupid!" Beomgyu exclaimed as he stood in front of Soobin.

"Beomgyu is right Soobin-hyung!" Taehyun agreed as he too stood in front of Soobin.

"Guys, calm down." Kai said as he tried making the two lower their voices.

"Why would you do that hyung?! Haven't you had enough yet?!" Beomgyu exclaimed once again.

"He is definitely going to pull something off again!" Taehyun added.

"But...Yeonjun-hyung is about to graduate really soon..." Soobin softly answered.

"So what of it?!" Beomgyu angrily replied.

"Just because he's going to graduate everything he did disappears?! That's stupid Soobin-hyung!" Beomgyu added.

"Beomgyu, calm down." Kai whispered at Beomgyu, noticing the countless gazes fixated upon them.

Taehyun didn't speak, as he finally noticed the people around them, and Soobin's reaction.

Beomgyu was going to yell once again, but was stopped by Taehyun. Who shook his head and gestured him to look at Soobin.

Beomgyu immediately grew soft as he felt his heart breaking, at the sight of Soobin, already teary as he looked at his foot.

"I..know..I'm stupid." Soobin answered as his voice cracked.

"I..no, that wasn't." Beomgyu tried speaking, immediately regretting his words and actions.

"I know it's stupid. Because it is." Soobin continued, now in tears.

Soobin then continued, as he tried his best speaking, despite the numerous cracks in his voice.

"Yeon-Yeonjun-hyung was my...first friend...My very first friend." 

"The first person... who made me like going to school."

"The first person...who made me..believe in fun."

"The first person... who made me enjoy moving."

"The first person, who made me feel...happy." 

And right after Soobin said this, he finally cried.

The small drops of tears, turned into full waves of tears.

The silent and slow sobs, turned into full erratic sobs.

"Soobin-hyung..." Taehyun mumbled before going by Soobin's side, hugging him.

Kai immediately did the same, as he too comforted Soobin.

Beomgyu then stood as he clutched his fists, feeling really bad.

He didn't want to see his hyung like this, in fact, the reason why he was so hellbent on stopping Soobin, was to not see him like this.

He hated seeing Soobin sad, in pain, more than anything.

"Hyung..." Beomgyu softly mumbled.

Soobin then looked at him directly, with tears in his eyes. Still sobbing, but tried his best to make out a smile.

"Come...here..." Soobin softly said, gesturing for Beomgyu.

Beomgyu immediately felt his heart getting crushed slowly, this was exactly what he hated seeing.

Soobin in pain, and trying his best to act that he's okay.

Soobin in pain, and still trying to smile for them.

"Hyung..I'm sorry...I didn't mean to." Beomgyu said, but was interrupted when Soobin started walking towards him.

"Pabo." Soobin softly said, before hugging Beomgyu.

"Hyung! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! Please stop crying!" Beomgyu pleaded, as he too started sobbing.

Soobin didn't respond, and simply hugged Beomgyu tighter, as Beomgyu continued crying on him.

Soobin then wiped his tears, and gathered his composure back before speaking. 

"I know Beomgyu, thank you." Soobin said as he rubbed Beomgyu's back, while Beomgyu just continued crying.

Both Taehyun and Hueningkai then went closer, as they too tried comforting Beomgyu.

Beomgyu just kept on crying on Soobin's shoulder, while Soobin just kept on rubbing his back as he hugged him tighter.

"Hyung, Beomgyu, should we go somewhere else?" Taehyun whispered, pointing out the people around them.

Beomgyu finally settled down a little, and managed to nod.

Soobin then tapped Beomgyu's back once again, before letting go, and pulling his hand instead as they walked towards an empty room and entered it.

Taehyun then took Beomgyu's hand, as he lead Beomgyu to a chair. While Soobin and Kai sat as well.

"Soobin-hyung." Taehyun finally spoke as he continued rubbing Beomgyu's back.

"I won't stop you."

"We won't stop you."

"But I'm asking you, are you sure about this?" 

Soobin then looked at Taehyun, meeting his eyes, before looking back down the floor.

"Ahh, he'll probably embarrass me."

"Or maybe he already have a prank planned." Soobin said as he gave out a nervous laugh.

"But yes, I am sure." Soobin said as he stared back at Taehyun's eyes.

"To be honest Soobin-hyung, I don't get it." Taehyun spoke once again.

"I don't get why, why after everything he did to you. Not once, did I ever hear you say that you hate him."

"Not once, did I ever hear you wish him misfortunes."

"Not once, did I hear you telling him off."

"Not once, did I ever see you getting mad at him."

"Not...once."

Taehyun's voice was finally starting to crack, as he too was becoming teary for some reason.

Taehyun loved and cared for his hyung, not any less than the two.

But what made Taehyun fall into tears, was how he's not getting Soobin.

How he's not getting how, despite everything, Soobin didn't hate Yeonjun.

Everytime Yeonjun did something, no matter how bad it was, Soobin never gave Yeonjun an angry look.

All the time, all he gave, was a sad look.

Every single time, Soobin just looked sad, but never mad.

And it breaks Taehyun, seeing Soobin like that.

It breaks Taehyun, not knowing why.

"Answer me please, Soobin-hyung." Taehyun pleaded as he looked at Soobin.

"Why? Soobin-hyung, why?"

"Why can't you hate him? Why can't you hate Choi Yeonjun?"

Soobin could only stare at Taehyun, unsure what to do, what to say.

"Please Soobin-hyung, tell me. Why?" Taehyun pleaded once again.

But despite how much Soobin wanted to answer, he couldn't.

Because even he, didn't know the answer.

He never did.

But he knows that he should.

That he should hate Choi Yeonjun.

That it was the normal thing to feel, when a person does his best to make your life as miserable as it can get.

And he tried, he tried to hate Yeonjun.

But for some reason, he couldn't.

For some reason, Soobin thinks that it was his fault.

That he did something.

After all, they were happy.

Really happy.

And he thought, that surely, Yeonjun wouldn't just wake up one day, thinking that he wants to make Soobin's life miserable.

And maybe, that's one of the reasons why he couldn't hate Yeonjun.

Because part of him believes, that it was his fault.

"I'm sorry." Soobin finally spoke.

But that was all he could mutter, before standing and finally leaving.

Taehyun could only watch as he saw Soobin run out of the door.

"Should I?" Kai asked, thinking of following Soobin.

But Taehyun shook his head as he wiped some of his tears off. Thinking that Soobin left for a reason, that he wanted to be alone.

Beomgyu also remained silent as he continued wiping his tears as well.

And the three could only wait in silence, as they wait for their hyung to come back.

"Ahhh, I'm really stupid." Soobin thought to himself as he walked by the hallways, trying his best to act normal.

Trying his best to look that he wasn't crying just minutes ago.

Soobin kept on looking around, trying to check every person he passed by.

Checking their faces, checking their hair.

Looking for him.

That one boy, with the Neon-colored hair.

Soobin kept on walking and walking, despite how surely noticeable someone with neon-colored hair is, he still kept on checking cautiously.

Not wanting to miss him.

After all, Soobin thought, that after today, the chances of him seeing Yeonjun is closed to nothing.

Especially with how Yeonjun was finally making good progress for his future, becoming a celebrity.

The only days Yeonjun didn't bully him, was those days when Yeonjun was out busy with his uncle.

Not long ago after two started getting out together, Soobin was introduced to Yeonjun's uncle when he came to fetch Yeonjun.

Yeonjun's uncle was sort of Yeonjun's handler, Soobin only met him once. 

He was the first and only relative of Yeonjun that Soobin managed to meet.

Yeonjun introduced his uncle to Soobin when the two went out one time.

He seemed like a nice guy, but Soobin remembered Yeonjun saying he was a bit uncomfortable with him.

Soobin's thoughts were then interrupted, when finally, by the school exit, he saw it.

He finally found what he was looking for.

The Neon-colored hair he was looking for.

And the owner of the Neon-colored hair, Choi Yeonjun.

"Yeonjun-hyung!" Soobin immediately yelled.

And despite not turning, he knew that it was Yeonjun.

And he knew, that he heard him.

"Yeonjun-hyung! Wait!" Soobin pleaded once again as he ran to catch Yeonjun, who just made it past the exit.

"Yeonjun-hyung! Please! Wait for me!" Soobin kept on pleading, but Yeonjun was ignoring him.

Soobin watched as Yeonjun finally made it out of the school, and was on his way to a car. Walking as fast as he could as he continued ignoring Soobin.

He didn't know what to do, as no matter what he did, no matter what he said, Yeonjun wasn't even turning around.

Soobin could do nothing but fall on his knees as he desperately cried.

"Junnie!" Soobin yelled one last time, with all his might before looking down at the dirty ground he was knelt on.

Soobin couldn't help but cry in despair, as Yeonjun, the first friend he made. 

The first person who made him happy, left out of his life.

Just like that.

"You."

Soobin immediately looked up, as he heard the familiar voice.

And sure enough, as he stared up.

He saw it.

The Neon-colored hair.

Choi Yeonjun.

Soobin immediately stood as he wiped his tears away.

He was happy, he didn't know why but he was so happy.

But before he could say anything, he suddenly felt extreme pain by his stomach.

"Don't you ever come near me again. Remember that." Yeonjun coldly said before walking away.

Leaving Soobin, on the ground yet again. As he held his stomach, in pain.

Crying, yet again.

But this time, more confused than ever.

And more hurt than ever.

\---

"Hyung, are you there?" Kai said as he waved his hand in front of Soobin, who was spacing out yet again as he held his stomach.

"Ahh yes, I'm sorry. I'm here." Soobin said as he finally snapped out.

"So what should we do now, hyung?" Kai asked.

"I think...we should tell Beomgyu and Taehyun first." Soobin said nervously.

"I think so too hyung." Kai agreed as he stood.

"Huening, I'm scared." Soobin said as he slowly stood.

"I would be too hyung." Kai immediately said.

"Ahh Huening! That's not helping!" Soobin blurted out.

"I'm just kidding hyung! Those two love you you know." Kai said before laughing.

"I mean of course they'd be a little mad I guess, but trust me hyung. At the end of the day, those two will support you."

Despite Kai's words, Soobin couldn't help but become even more nervous as he and Kai started walking down.

Walking closer and closer. Until they finally started seeing the two.

"Ohh! Soobin-hyung!" Beomgyu immediatey greeted cheerily upon noticing the two.

"Soobin-hyuung!" Taehyun greeted as well, equally cheery as the two immediately ran towards Soobin.

"Did I hug you too tight last night? I'm sorry Soobin-hyung!" Beomgyu immediately said.

"Me too hyung! Even though I think it was Beomgyu, I'm still sorry!" Taehyun added.

Soobin could only look at the two in confusion, as he had no idea why they were apologizing.

"Ahh hyung, last night, you suddenly let out a scream of pain. They think it was because of one of them poked you or something." Kai whispered.

"Ahhh! No no no, that's nothing!" Soobin immediately assured the two.

Soobin couldn't help but smile fondly at the cuteness and silliness of the two.

"I still think it was you though." Beomgyu suddenly said as he stared directly at Taehyun.

"Oh please Beomgyu, we both know it was you." Taehyun immediately replied.

"I..." Soobin suddenly cut the two off.

"I need to tell you guys something." 

"Ohh? What is it hyung?" Beomgyu asked curiously.

While Taehyun didn't say anything and simply looked at Soobin and waited.

Soobin then took a deep breath as he prepared to speak, and with all of his courage, he managed to finally say it.

"I know you'll probably get mad at hyung, but you need to know." 

"Yeonjun-hyung...was here yesterday." 

"Yeah, we know."

"We already know."

The two immediately replied.

Leaving Soobin even more confused.

"Ho-how? When? What?" Soobin asked.

"Soobin-hyung, you're the owner of the bakery. Surely you did not forget that we had CCTVs?" Taehyun said.

Soobin's mouth then dropped, as he lightly smacked his forehead, thinking how could he,

He, the owner of the bakery himself, forget that they had CCTVs.

"Ahh! I totally forgot!" Kai immediately exclaimed, totally forgetting it as well.

"So...aren't you two mad?" Soobin nervously asked.

"Ahh, Beomgyu crushed the bread he was eating to dust when he saw Yeonjun hyung enter the feed." Taehyun said.

"Ya Kang Taehyun! I already told you! It was unintentional!" Beomgyu protested.

"Besides! You squeezed that grape juice bottle to death!" Beomgyu added.

"Ahh, yeah they are definitely mad hyung." Kai whispered.

"I don't know what's going on Soobin-hyung, but may I remind you. The last time you saw Choi Yeonjun, he punched you and left you on the ground crying, in front of the whole school." Taehyun said.

Soobin immediately noticed Beomgyu clutching his fist upon hearing Taehyun's words.

"I...I know." Soobin softly answered.

"I still remember everything, just like it was yesterday." Soobin added.

"Good. So, why was he here Soobin-hyung?" Taehyun asked.

"I'm...I'm..coming over their house." Soobin replied.

"For what? So he could embarrass you in front of his family hyung? Or is his family into it as well? They want to prank you that hard?" Beomgyu said softly, but Soobin could definitely feel the anger in his voice despite the softness of it.

"I..I don't think it's something like that Gyu." Soobin softly said.

"Really hyung? I'm sorry, but the last time we let you go see Choi Yeonjun, you were left on the ground crying and in pain." Beomgyu said, trying his best to contain his anger.

Not at Soobin, but at Yeonjun.

Till this day, Beomgyu has not forgotten that day.

He still remembers, how after they've settled down, they walked out of the room to find Soobin.

He still remembers, the people gathering, the commotion, the murmurs.

Everything.

He still remembers how he immediately thought "That can't be Soobin-hyung right?"

And he still remembers, how the moment they went towards the crowd.

In the middle of it, was Soobin.

Lying on the ground, in pain, crying.

"Hyung, please. We didn't stop you last time, and we know how things went." Beomgyu pleaded as he clutched his fist.

"Gyu, thank you so much for the amount of care you're giving me. I honestly don't deserve it." Soobin said as he smiled at Beomgyu.

"I honestly don't know what did I do to deserve such kind and caring, friends. Friends I consider family."

"I'm so sorry, for being selfish. For not taking your words, but hyung needs to do this." Soobin continued.

"And just like before, we wouldn't be able to stop you." Taehyun suddenly spoke.

"And just like before, we'd let you."

"And just like before, we'd find you crying."

"In pain."

"Soobin-hyung, please. Spare yourself the pain, you've been in pain way too much already." Taehyun continued as he touched Beomgyu's clenched fist, which was now shaking.

For every time Beomgyu heard or remember those times that Soobin suffered, he couldn't help but get furious. 

"Whenever you're in pain, it's not just you who's in pain hyung. I hope you know that." Taehyun said as he stared Soobin directly in the eyes.

"I hope you know how painful it is for us. Seeing you continuously be in pain, while we watch helplessly. Not able to stop it." 

"We get hurt too hyung." Taehyun said as his voice cracked and his eyes started watering.

"We can't bear it anymore hyung, we can't see you like that again. Please." Taehyun pleaded as his voice continued cracking as he did his best to not cry.

"Taehyunnie." Soobin softly mumbled, feeling really bad. Thinking how selfish it was of him, letting his younger brothers be in such pain.

Thinking how he never thought how painful it actually was for them.

How they might even be blaming themselves for not stopping him from getting hurt.

At this point, Soobin was so torn.

For some reason, he knew that Yeonjun isn't up to something bad this time.

But he also doesn't want Taehyun and Beomgyu to think that he doesn't care for their feelings.

But Soobin also remembered how he told Yeonjun and his mom, that he'll be there.

But he also couldn't ignore the pleas of the two, especially when he recall all those times that they rushed by his side, comforting him everytime. 

Soobin was losing his mind, no matter what he choose, someone would get hurt.

And he too, would get hurt either way.

Suddenly, Soobin felt a warm and soothing touch on his shoulder.

"I think..." Kai suddenly spoke.

"I think Soobin-hyung is mature enough to make his decisions now."

"I think, Soobin-hyung should be allowed to decide based on his feelings." Kai continued as Beomgyu and Taehyun looked at him confused.

"I know how you two are feeling, trust me, I really do." 

"But this is what Soobin-hyung wants."

"This is the only way Soobin-hyung will get all the answers to the questions he's been asking for so long."

"This is the only way Soobin-hyung will finally be able to sleep peacefully every night."

"This is the only way Soobin-hyung will finally get his peace."

Soobin couldn't say anything except mutter Kai's name as he looked at him, thankful.

"Ahh, I suck. I honestly don't know how to give good speeches or something. This will definitely not work. Sorry Soobin-hyung." Kai thought to himself.

"I'm sorry. You're right." Taehyun said as he sighed.

"I am?" Kai asked, totally surprised.

"Soobin-hyung." Beomgyu suddenly spoke.

"Is this really what you want?"

Soobin nodded.

"Ahh, why do I feel like this happened before already?" Beomgyu said before chuckling.

"It..it won't end the same way. I promise." Soobin said as he went towards the two.

"Gyu, Hyunnie, I am really thankful to you two. I am so lucky to have the two of you." Soobin said before hugging the two.

"I know you love hyung, and I love you two as well."

"But please, trust hyung. Just this once."

"Can you two do that for me?" Soobin asked after hugging them.

Beomgyu didn't immediately responded, while Taehyun immediately spoke.

"We can do that. Right, Beomgyu?" Taehyun said as he looked at Beomgyu.

"I...we trust you hyung." Beomgyu said as he slowly looked at Soobin's eyes.

"But we don't trust that Choi Yeonjun."

"I swear, if you come home crying once again hyung, I will rush off to their house and burn their house down." Beomgyu jokingly said, or was he really just joking?

"Actually, now that I realize it." Taehyun suddenly spoke.

"I doubt he'll do anything crazy, especially something that could tarnish his reputation." Taehyun continued, referring to Yeonjun's celebrity status.

"Ohh! Taehyun is right!" Kai immediately exclaimed, just realizing it as well.

"See, Beomgyu? Don't worry about hyung, Yeonjun-hyung wouldn't do anything to me. Trust me." Soobin said before smiling at Beomgyu.

Beomgyu then sighed, before finally pouting.

"Fine fine fine." Beomgyu said as he finally let go of his clenched fist.

"Thank you!" Soobin immediately thanked Beomgyu.

"But on one condition." Beomgyu suddenly said.

"Hmm? Sure. What is it Gyu?" Soobin asked.

"You need to text us every minute so we'll know your safe."

"And you'll need to send us a picture or a video once every five minutes so we'll know your safe."

"And you'll pick up our calls if we suddenly call you to check if you're safe."

"An-" 

"Beomgyu!" Soobin complained.

"Beomgyu, that's a lof of things." Taehyun said.

"Yeah, it's not even just one condition. It's like three conditions." Kai added.

"Would've been four if he continued." Taehyun said before lightly chuckling.

"Ahh fine." Beomgyu surrendered.

"One picture and one text every five minutes?" Beomgyu suggested.

"Just update us whenever you can hyung." Taehyun said as he dismissed Beomgyu.

"One picture one text every ten minutes?" Beomgyu continued suggesting.

"WHENEVER YOU CAN hyung, no pressure." Taehyun emphasized as he stared at Beomgyu.

"Ugh, fine." Beomgyu said, finally giving up for real.

"Thank you!" Soobin happily thanked the two and hugged them once again.

"You better come home okay, okay Soobin-hyung?" Taehyun said.

"Promise us hyung." Beomgyu added.

"Yes! Hyung promises." Soobin promised as he hugged them even tighter.

"Huening, thank you so much too." Soobin thanked Kai as well, for supporting him and helping him persuade the two.

"You're welcome hyung, I hope you get your answers." Kai responded, before rubbing Soobin's tummy.

"Ahh, there you go again Huening." Soobin said before laughing.

Making the younger three follow with laughter as well.

"So, shouldn't you get going now hyung?" Taehyun suggested.

"Ahh! You're right!" Soobin gasped as he quickly looked for the calling card that Mrs. Choi gave them.

He then finally found it, and scanned it as he fumbled his phone.

He immediately dialed the number and called it.

And just after one ring, someone immediately picked up. Showing how desperately the people on the other line was waiting.

"Hello?" The soft voice of an elderly woman answered.

"This is Choi Soobin." Soobin introduced himself, while the others listened.

The other line went silent for a few seconds, before the sound of sobbing finally broke the silence.

"Ahh, I'm sorry. Tha-thank you for calling. We've been waiting for you." The elderly woman said as she tried her best to talk clearly despite the sobbing.

"I'm sorry it took me this long, please don't cry. I'm ready now. Please tell Yeonjun-hyung I'll be there." Soobin politely apologized.

The elderly woman kept on thanking Soobin once again, before finally hanging up.

"Was that Yeonjun's mom?" Beomgyu curiously asked.

"I believe so." Taehyun answered.

Soobin then looked at the calling card and read the address.

It was still the same address from years ago.

Soobin then gave the younger three one last smile, before heading out.

"Junnie, I'm coming."

"Soobin-hyung!" Kai called.

"Hmm?" Soobin looked back.

"You might want to take a bath first." Kai replied.

"And brush your hair." Beomgyu added.

"And dress appropriately" Taehyun added as well.

"Waaah! You're right!" Soobin exclaimed as he realized, he just woke up after all.

\- -

"You can do this Soobin."

Soobin cheered himself up as he finally stood in front of the gate of Yeonjun's house.

It was bigger from when he last saw it years ago, it was then that Soobin remembered.

Yeonjun is a celebrity now after all.

It wasn't hard to forget, especially since everyone did their best to ignore the existence of Choi Yeonjun.

Whenever advertisements of Yeonjun's movies or drama were shown, they would immediately change the channel. Or turn the television off completely.

"Ahh, time flew by so fast." Soobin mumbled as he rang the doorbell.

And immediately, he heard footsteps rushing towards the gate.

And shortly, the gate was opened by a younger woman, who Soobin assumed to be one of the Choi family's housemaids.

"Thank you so much for waiting! Mrs. Choi is waiting for you! Please come in!" The maid immediately said as she welcomed Soobin.

"Ahh, thank you." Soobin politely but shyly responded as she followed the main inside.

Soobin couldn't help but gasp in awe as he walk deeper and deeper in the Choi family's house.

It was very big and spacious. 

Right after you enter the gates, you will be welcomed by a very soothing and beautiful garden, it even had butterflies flying around the flowers.

Soobin smiled as he noticed the butterflies, thinking how beautiful they were.

When suddenly, the maid stopped.

And it was then that Soobin noticed, they're already door.

The main then opened the door, as she politely told Soobin to please enter. 

Which Soobin followed.

And inside waiting, was Mrs. Choi.

"Thank you so much for coming!" Mrs. Choi thanked once again. Even Soobin couldn't count how many times Mrs. Choi thanked him already, it made Soobin wonder even more.

What had happened with Yeonjun?

"Good afternoon maam, where is Yeonjun-hyung?" Soobin politely asked.

"He..he's locked up inside his room again." Mrs. Choi replied sadly.

"Should I go there or wait for him here? Would he prefer working by the kitchen or inside his room?" Soobin asked.

"He said he wanted to work with you inside his bedroom. That's the only place he's comfortable these days." Mrs. Choi replied sadly yet again.

"Soobin, there is something you need to know." Mrs. Choi said as walked towards the couch, asking Soobin to follow him.

"Please, sit." Mrs. Choi said as she sat.

Soobin then removed his backpack, which was containing various materials they'll be using in making bread, as he sat.

"Yeonjun, my son. Wanted to tell you this. But he couldn't." Mrs. Choi started, and Soobin carefully listened.

"From three years ago, until a week ago." Mrs. Choi continued, as her voice stared shaking.

"My son, Yeonjun."

"Was raped by his uncle."

\---

_3 years ago_

"Waaah, today was really fun too hyung!" Soobin happily exclaimed as he and Yeonjun sat by the usual bench they sit on.

"I know right! Waaah, I can't wait for tomorrow!" Yeonjun excitedly said.

"Hey wait a minute!" Yeonjun exclaimed.

"Hmmm?" Soobin asked.

"Didn't we agree that you'll only call me Junnie and nothing else?!" Yeonjun said as he glared at Soobin.

"Ahhh! I totally forgot! I'm sorryyyy!" Soobin cutely said as he hugged Yeonjun's arm.

"Ya! What's my name?" Yeonjun asked.

"Junnie!" Soobin cutely replied.

"And what's your name?" Yeonjun asked once again.

"Binnie!" Soobin replied before laughing.

Yeonjun's glare then dissolved as he gave Soobin a fond smile, before finally laughing as well.

Suddenly, Yeonjun's phone lit up.

"Ahh, it's my uncle." Yeonjun sighed.

"Hmm? What's wrong?" Soobin asked.

"Ahh Binnie, do you mind coming with us?" Yeonjun shyly asked.

"Huh? Where?" Soobin replied.

"My uncle said he'll bring me to an audition tonight. He said he'll introduce me to his friends in showbiz." Yeonjun said.

"Aigoo, you know how socially awkward I am. Besides, it's already late, we have curfews in our apartment. I'd get locked out. " Soobin explained.

"I...I know. But you can stay at our house for tonight?" Yeonjun suggested.

"Aigoo hyung, that's embarrassing. Besides, I don't have any clothes with me." Soobin said as he dismissed Yeonjun's suggestion.

"It's just that, I don't know. My uncle makes me uncomfortable." Yeonjun explained.

"Ohh? Why? What happened?" Soobin asked as he leaned closer to listen more carefully.

"I don't know, there are just times when he kept on smacking my butt whenever he sees me. And he kept on calling me pretty." Yeonjun explained.

"Aigoo, Junnie, that's just how some uncles are. My uncle used to playfully smack my butt back then too. But I didn't mind, besides we're both guys." Soobin innocently said.

"I know that Binnie, but I don't know. I guess he does it quite a lot that it made me uncomfortable?" Yeonjun said as he looked at Soobin pleading.

"Then you should just tell him that it makes you uncomfortable, I'm sure he didn't mean it. Besides, he's your uncle Junnie." Soobin innocently suggested.

"I mean yeah, he's my uncle...but..." 

Suddenly, a car pulled up in front of the two.

The car window slowly opened, as an older man greeted them.

"Yeonjun! Uncle is here!" The older man said as he opened the car door, signalling Yeonjun to come in.

Yeonjun then looked at Soobin, as if he was pleading to come with him.

To not leave him alone with this man.

"Oh? Who's your friend here Yeonjun?" Yeonjun's uncle asked.

"This...this is Binnie." Yeonjun softly replied.

"Binnie?" Yeonjun's uncle asked.

"Ahh! I'm Choi Soobin! Nice to meet you!" Soobin politely introduced himself as he stood.

"Junnie, I guess it's time for me to go home. You're uncle is here now, good luck with your audition!" Soobin said before preparing his things.

"Wait..." Yeonjun pleaded as he held Soobin's arm.

"Binnie, are you sure you can't come with us?" Yeonjun asked once again.

"Ahh I'm really sorry Junnie, I'd love to but I can't. If only you told me a bit earlier, I could've prepared some clothes and told my landlord, but I can't just leave like this." Soobin explained once again.

"Maybe next time?" Soobin said before smiling.

"Maybe." Yeonjun softly answered, as Soobin finally finished fixing his stuff.

"I'm off now! Take care Junnie! See you tomorrow!" Soobin said before giving a respectful bow to Yeonjun's uncle as well.

Before finally, leaving.

Yeonjun could do nothing but watch, as Soobin slowly walked away.

"Yeonjun, get in." Yeonjun's uncle said in a stern voice.

Yeonjun looked at Soobin once again, who was now at a very far distance, almost disappearing into the crown of people.

And finally, Yeonjun entered the car.

Yeonjun didn't know why, but for some reason, he felt scared.

Really scared.

"Calm down, you're just overreacting. Soobin is probably right." Yeonjun thought to himself.

"Besides, why would he do anything to me? He's my uncle." 

And finally, the car drove off.

As he stared at the windows, looking outside, Yeonjun's mind couldn't rest.

He kept on thinking plenty of things.

He kept on thinking of Soobin's words, trying to comfort himself.

He kept on thinking his happy memories with Soobin, hoping to distract himself with happy thoughts. Hoping to drown his nervousness away. His fear.

And it worked, during the drive, Yeonjun kept on smiling occasionally, remembering every time he's spent with Soobin.

Just remembering Soobin was enough to make him smile, it eased his heart easily.

After all, Soobin never failed to make him smile.

And after minutes of driving, the car finally stopped.

Yeonjun was then relieved to see that their car stopped in front of an actual Network Center.

"We're here!" Yeonjun's uncle enthusiastically said as he unbuckled his seat belt before exiting the car, which Yeonjun shortly followed.

"Who-who are we meeting uncle?" Yeonjun nervously asked as they went inside the building, and into an elevator.

"Ahh, my friends. The owners of this company." Yeonjun's uncle replied.

Yeonjun then noticed that they are going at the uppermost floor of the building.

He was nervous, but thought that it seemed normal for the owners to be in the uppermost floor.

And after a few seconds, Yeonjun felt the elevator finally coming into a halt, which was shortly followed by the elevator doors opening.

"We're here, Junnie." Yeonjun's uncle said before stepping out.

For some reason, Yeonjun felt shivers.

He didn't know why, but the way his uncle said "Junnie" terrified him.

And it didn't help how the floor seemed empty.

Yeonjun then tried to calm himself, thinking that it's probably just because it was already late. Or the uppermost floors just usually don't have plenty of people.

Yeonjun's uncle then lead Yeonjun into a room, which was labeled "Executive Management"

"We're here." Yeonjun's uncle said as he opened the door.

And inside, were five other men.

"Wow, so this is Yeonjun?" One immediately said.

"He-hello. I'm Choi Yeonjun." Yeonjun nervously introduced himself.

"Damn." Another one said.

"We really got a good one this time." Another man added.

"Yeah, we did." Yeonjun's uncle said, before locking the door behind him.

_"You need to promise me one thing though." Yeonjun suddenly said._

_"Hmm? What is it hyung?" Soobin asked._

_"You'll always be by my side." Yeonjun replied._

_"Ahh! Of course hyung!" Soobin swiftly answered._

_"Promise?" Yeonjun asked as he held his pinky towards Soobin._

_Soobin then smiled and laughed a little before reaching his pinky towards Yeonjun's._

_"Promise."_

And on that night, Yeonjun was repeatedly raped by six men, including his own uncle.

* * *

4/5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading the 4th and second to the last Chapter of This Is Our Drama! I hope you're okay after reading this chapter. For those that have seen the tags, you definitely saw this coming. This is also the longest chapter so far. We finally got an insight on what happened back then, but there are still some missing pieces left. I initially planned to include everything in this chapter, but ultimately chose to leave it for the next chapter. Otherwise, this chapter would be extremely long, while the last chapter would be extremely short. Please look forward to the final chapter of This Is Our Drama! And thank you once again for all the love and support. Take care!


	5. The Drama For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Choi Soobin loves bread so much that his dream was to own the greatest bakery in Seoul, but his school bully Choi Yeonjun, who dreams to be a popular celebrity thinks his dream is stupid, making Soobin's schooldays as miserable as he possibly could.
> 
> The two meet years later, both having achieved their dreams.
> 
> But the thing is, one of them is happy, one is broken.

"My son, Yeonjun."

"Was raped by his uncle."

"This can't be true? Right?" Soobin thought to himself as Mrs. Choi's words kept on echoing on his head.

"Is this real? Or is this another one of Yeonjun's pranks? This must be a joke, right?" 

"Yeonjun-hyung, was raped? From three years ago until a week ago? Does that mean? That can't be. That's impossible."

Soobin thought as his last memories with Yeonjun flashed by his eyes.

He remembered how Yeonjun was behaving back then, how Yeonjun seemed fine.

How Yeonjun kept on tormenting him whenever he can.

How Yeonjun kept on laughing at him as he embarrassed him.

How Yeonjun kept on smiling as he bullied him.

"From three years ago until a week ago?" 

"Yeonjun hyung was being raped for three years?"

"For three years?" Soobin thought as he start feeling something gripping his heart, clutching it tightly.

Soobin wanted to speak, to ask more, but he couldn't.

All the words and thoughts he has in mind are, just there.

Circling around his head into a seemingly endless loop, while his body seemingly ceased to function.

His words, barricaded.

His mind, going crazy.

And his heart, in pain.

It wasn't an understatement to say that Soobin was going crazy.

Everything wasn't making sense.

He couldn't understand what's happening.

He doesn't even know if everything was real.

He was even beginning to question if this whole thing is just a dream.

Soobin just stared at Mrs. Choi, in shock, speechless.

In that, everything seemed to stop.

Everything went, silent.

Until finally, Mrs. Choi broke the silence as she continued telling Soobin, everything.

"My husband and I, just moved back to Seoul a week ago, actually, we were just visiting."

"We, have been living in Seongnam. With Yeonjun's grandparents. My husband and I needed to stay in Seongnam to take care of Yeonjun's grandparents."

"We raised Yeonjun in Seongnam, the five of us lived happily."

"Yeonjun's grandparents, have always been really fond of him."

"After all, he was the only son that was given to us."

"He was our only baby boy." It was at this moment, that Mrs. Choi finally broke.

The tears finally started gushing out as she tried her best to continue, all while Soobin could do nothing but watch helplessly.

"Yeonjun's...grandparents have always ...wanted what's best for him. Not any less than my husband and I."

"They...they kept on saying how talented Yeonjun was. How handsome Yeonjun was. How...he'd make a really good celebrity."

"And Yeonjun was the kid...who would do anything to make us happy."

"He was the kindest boy."

"While we were the worst parents."

"We...we kept on telling him. That he should be a celebrity."

"That he needed to be a celebrity...that he needed to be someone we could be proud of."

"Not because we wanted fame or...money...but because we wanted to make his grandparents happy."

"They were old...really old..."

"And my husband and I...at least wanted to make them happy...before they...go"

"But it was the greatest mistake of our lives!"

"I'm sure Yeonjun's grandparents would've been happy, whatever career Yeonjun chose."

"As long as Yeonjun was safe...and happy..."

"It was our fault."

"It was our fault."

"Had we not pressured him."

"Had we not sent him off here...here to live with his uncle."

"Then our boy, our body would never have suffered this much!"

"We...we never thought this would happen."

"Yeonjun's uncle..."

"We...trusted him."

"We trusted him...after all, he was family..."

"We believed in him...that he would keep our son safe.."

"That he would help Yeonjun...in making his future..."

"But that bastard! He destroyed my son's future!"

"I will never forgive him! Even if killing is a sin, I would gladly sin five times over!"

Soobin could do nothing but watch as Mrs. Choi pour her emotions out.

Soobin wanted to comfort her, but he couldn't.

He was still in shock, still helpless.

It took Mrs. Choi quite a while, before her raging emotions finally settled down.

And she finally spoke, in a soft voice.

The softest voice Soobin have ever heard in his life.

The most pained voice Soobin have ever heard.

The voice of a parent that is hurt.

"We...we wanted to surprise our son..."

"To congratulate him...for everything...to thank him"

"We wanted to surprise him...that's why we never told him we were coming."

\---

_1 week ago_

"Dear, I'm so excited!" Mrs. Choi happily exclaimed as she and Mr. Choi made their way on their car.

"Me too honey. Ahh, look at our boy." Mr. Choi proudly said as he scrolled through his phone, checking pictures of their son.

"Dear! Focus on the road!" Mrs. Choi concernedly said.

"Ahh of course! I'm sorry honey, I was just. Really proud." Mr. Choi said before smiling fondly.

"Me too dear, me too." Mrs. Choi said as she held his husband's hand.

"Ahh! We're here honey!" Mr. Choi happily said as he stepped on the breaks, finally on their destination.

"Ahh! Look how big the house is now! It wasn't this big years ago!" Mrs. Choi said, surprised and happy.

The two immediately rang the doorbell and patiently waited.

But they didn't to wait long, as a maid immediately came rushing.

"Uhm, hello. May I ask who are you, and what's your business here?" The maid politely asked.

"Ahh! We're here to surprise our son!" Mrs. Choi excitedly said.

"Your son?" The maid asked, confused.

"Ahh I'm sorry, we haven't introduced ourselves. We're Yeonjun's parents." Mr. Choi explained.

"Ahh! I'm really sorry! That's why you looked familiar! I'm really sorry! I'm new here! Please forgive me!" The maid frantically apologized as she let the two in.

"No it's okay! Don't worry! We understand!" Mrs. Choi assured the maid.

"So, where's our son? Is he home?" Mr. Choi asked, excited of finally seeing their son after so long.

"Ahh! He is! He's with his uncle! I think they were in his room, they were discussing something important I think." The maid explained.

"Ahh! So my brother is home as well! I need to thank him for taking care of our son!" Mr. Choi happily exclaimed, excited to see his brother as well.

The maid then showed them the way, all the while they marvel at everything they passed by.

They couldn't help but stare in awe at everything, how beautiful everything was.

"Ahh this is where they are!" The maid said as they finally stopped in front of a door.

"Thank you so much!" Both Mrs. Choi and Mr. Choi happily thanked the maid.

"Ahh it's locked." Mrs. Choi said in disappointment as she tried turning the knob slowly.

"Umm, you wouldn't happen to have the keys, would you?" 

"Ahh of course!" The maid exclaimed as she searched for the set of keys in her pocket.

"We were usually not allowed to come near here, because we've been told that they were always busy and are not to be disturbed." The maid said as she inserted the key.

"But you're his parents! And you are to surprise him! Ahh! I'm so happy! Yeonjun would definitely be happy!" The maid excitedly said as she finally turned the key.

Both Mr. Choi and Mrs. Choi couldn't help but smile widely, as the door finally opened.

"Yeonjun! We're here! Surprise!" Both Mr. Choi and Mrs. Choi exclaimed as they swung the door open.

They were really excited, to finally see their son.

To surprise him, to see his reaction.

But what they saw, was definitely not what they were expecting.

The two's excitement and joy immediately vanished, and turned into horror.

As they saw a man, on top Yeonjun.

Naked.

"De-dear...what is going on?" Mrs. Choi asked, in shock.

"This..this is...horrible..." The maid mumbled as she cover her mouth.

"Wha-what are you doing here?!" The man on top Yeonjun exclaimed as he came off Yeonjun and desperately tried putting his clothes back.

It was then that Mr. Choi finally realized who the man was.

It was his brother, Yeonjun's uncle.

"This isn't what it looks like!" Yeonjun's uncle desperately said as he saw his brother making his way towards him.

But Mr. Choi didn't care, nor was he hearing anything his brother was saying.

And as soon as he reached him, he immediately punched him in the face, hard.

Not once, not twice, repeatedly.

Mr. Choi didn't stop.

Not even when his brother's face was a bloody mess.

Not even when his fists became tainted with blood.

Not even when his brother finally lost consciousness.

He kept on punching and punching as he poured his anger and pain out.

And he wasn't planning on stopping, until he heard the voice of his son.

"D-dad?" Yeonjun softy mumbled as he weakly stood.

Mr. Choi finally stopped beating his brother and ran towards Yeonjun, which Mrs. Choi and the maid immediately followed.

"Dad...mom..." 

"You're...here..."

\---

Soobin was still in shock as he listened to everything.

Only this time, he's finally realizing that everything was real.

That it wasn't a prank, nor a dream.

It was real.

"I...I'm sorry..." Soobin finally spoke.

Mrs. Choi immediately looked at Soobin, as she desperately tried wiping her tears away.

"I, I know...my son did so many things to you." 

"So many horrible things."

"But please...please forgive him..." Mrs. Choi said as she walked towards and sat beside him.

"Because everything he did back then...was because of you." 

It was then that Soobin felt his heart sink deeper, as the stabbing pain worsens.

It was then that Soobin finally got his answers.

It was then that Soobin finally knew, why Yeonjun changed.

It was then that Soobin finally knew, that Yeonjun hated him.

That Yeonjun hated him, because his life became miserable because of him.

That Yeonjun hated him, for not keeping his promise.

Soobin's vision started getting blurry, as without him even knowing, he finally started crying.

Mrs. Choi then looked at Soobin as she forced a smile and held Soobin's hand.

"Or rather, for you."

\---

_3 years ago, the night Yeonjun got raped_

"Come here, pretty boy." One of the men asked.

"I..I.." Yeonjun mumbled as he started walking backwards, uncomfortable.

"What's wrong? Don't be shy." Another man said as he stood, walking towards Yeonjun.

"Your uncle told me, you wanted to be a celebrity?" The man said as he stood in front of Yeonjun.

"Y-yes." Yeonjun awkwardly answered as he looked at his uncle, who was simply standing by the door.

"Well, what can you do?" The man asked.

"I..I can act.. I can-" Yeonjun started but was immediately cut off by the man.

"Let me ask you again." 

"What can you do?" The man said as he suddenly started unzipping his pants, which the others immediately followed.

Yeonjun started backing away in horror, as he finally realized what they were after.

But before Yeonjun could run away, he suddenly felt someone cover his mouth and nose with a fabric.

Yeonjun did his best to resist, flailing and waving his hands frantically. Trying to remove the fabric, as he immediately realized what it was.

But try as he could, everything proved to be futile.

As Yeonjun, finally fell unconscious.

"Damn, this boy feels really good."

"Hey hurry up! My turn!"

"Shut up! You already had five turns!"

Yeonjun heard as he slowly started regaining consciousness.

He woke up, very confused.

On where he was, what's going on, and whose voices was he hearing.

It was then that he realized that it was very hard to breathe, as he found his head pressed down what seems to be a table, as someone held his head down.

And the next thing Yeonjun immediately realized, was that he was naked. 

And finally, the immense pain that he's feeling on his behind.

Yeonjun wanted to scream, but found himself unable to. As he felt extreme pain by his throat as well.

It was then that Yeonjun finally remembered.

It was then that Yeonjun finally realized, that he was getting raped.

"Damn, thanks for bringing your nephew. He's the best one I've had in ages."

Yeonjun suddenly heard one of the men say.

"Ahh of course, you know how good I am at spotting 'potential' " 

"Uncle?" Yeonjun thought to himself as he heard the voice of his uncle.

"Which reminds me! You wouldn't believe how pretty the friend of my nephew is!" Yeonjun's uncle exclaimed.

"Ohh? Is he prettier than your nephew?" 

"What does he look like?"

"Do you have a picture?"

Yeonjun heard as the men barraged his uncle with questions.

"Well, I think he's prettier than my nephew. And he's tall. Really tall. Here's a picture." Yeonjun's uncle replied.

"Tall?" Yeonjun mumbled to himself, as he slowly realize who his uncle was talking about.

"I'll try to bring him in next time." Yeonjun's uncle suddenly said.

"Oh please do!" 

"I can't wait!"

"Damn, that guy is cute!"

"Can't we just snatch him up?"

"Well, we can, but it would be risky."

"Hah, there's nothing we can't do."

"I guess we can snatch him up the next time he and my nephew go out, I think they're quite close." Yeonjun's uncle said.

"Please! Don't!" Yeonjun suddenly yelled, despite the extreme soreness of his throat, startling all of the men who were under the impression that Yeonjun was still unconscious.

"Ohh? So pretty boy is up." One man responded.

"Uncle! Please! Not Soobin!" Yeonjun immediately pleaded as he tried raising his head, but was immediately pushed down by the man holding it.

"Give it up Yeonjun, I'm sure you've watched enough movies to know that men with power control everything." Yeonjun's uncle replied.

"This is the real world kid, you got money, you get everything." The man holding Yeonjun down spoke.

"I'm begging you! Not Soobin!" Yeonjun pleaded as he cried.

"Aww, he's crying." One man mocked.

"Ahh, is this friendship?" Another man said before laughing.

"Or...could it be? This guy likes that...what's his name? Soobin?" Another man said before laughing as well.

"You're...gay?" Yeonjun's uncle asked, but didn't even needed an answer as he too started laughing.

"Ahh, how interesting... So you like that 'Binnie' after all."

"Now, it makes us want that Binnie even more." Yeonjun's uncle said.

"Yeah, after all, this guy likes him. So he must be really good too." Another man said as he laughed.

"No! Please! I'm begging you! Leave Soobin out of this!" Yeonjun pleaded as he cried.

But despite Yeonjun's pleas, he was only met with laughter once again.

"Boy, I don't think you're getting your situation." One man said as he shoved his phone in front of Yeonjun.

While the man holding Yeonjun's head pulled him by the hair to show him what's in front of him.

Yeonjun was then horrified, as he saw on the man's phone. 

Him, on the video.

Getting raped.

"Are you finally getting it boy?" The man asked.

"We own you now. And you're in no position to be making demands out of us." Another man said.

Yeonjun couldn't speak, as he didn't know what to do. 

What to say, what to feel.

He was used and abused, treated like a toy. By men he doesn't even know.

By his own uncle.

And now, Soobin is in danger. In danger of meeting the same fate he met.

Yeonjun couldn't do anything, but cry.

But wish for everything to be over.

"Please...just kill me..." Yeonjun mumbled, as he finally fell into despair.

Letting go of any hope he had.

All he wanted, was to die.

To end his suffering.

"Kill you? Why would we do that?" Yeonjun's uncle spoke.

"We already told you Yeonjun, you belong to us now. Your ours."

"You're our toy, and you're not just a toy."

"You're our best toy. So, why would we get rid of our best toy?" Yeonjun's uncle said as he laughed maniacally.

"But don't worry boy." Another man said.

"Once we got a hold of that friend of yours, we won't need you anymore."

And with that, every memory Yeonjun had spent with Soobin flashed before his eyes.

Every single one of it.

"All you need to do, for this to be over, is bring us your friend."

"And who knows, we might even let you pursue being a celebrity."

"You heard them Yeonjun, just bring us your friend." 

"We'll be watching you."

_The day after_

"Ahh! Yeonjun-hyung! How was your audition?!" Soobin excitedly said as he rushed towards Yeonjun when he saw him.

"It was okay." Yeonjun coldly replied before quickly walking away.

"Yeonjun-hyung?" Soobin asked, confused.

"Ahh! I'm sorry! I meant Junnie!" Soobin exclaimed as he tried walking with Yeonjun.

But Yeonjun ignored him, and kept on walking.

"Junnie? What's wrong? Did I do something?" Soobin asked, concerned and afraid that he did something.

Finally, Yeonjun stopped walking and faced Soobin.

"I'm tired. Please don't bother me." Yeonjun said before walking away.

Leaving Soobin standing in the hallway, alone and confused.

And before they knew it, the day was over.

Soobin couldn't help but look occasionally at Yeonjun's desk.

Hoping, that just like before.

He would hear Yeonjun's voice, calling for him.

Asking him to go out.

He looked away for a second as he fixed his bag.

But as he looked back at Yeonjun's desk, he was surprised to find it empty.

Soobin quickly looked around the room, hoping to find Yeonjun.

But he didn't.

He went home.

"Maybe...tomorrow..." Soobin sadly mumbled as he finally left.

"Junnie!" Soobin enthusiastically greeted Yeonjun as he entered their classroom.

But Yeonjun didn't even look at him as he simply went to his desk.

"What's going on?" Soobin thought to himself as he bowed his head, embarrassed and hurt.

And just like yesterday, he didn't hear Yeonjun calling him.

Just like yesterday, Yeonjun left without even saying goodbye to him.

"Yeonjun-hyung, did I do something wrong? What is it? Please tell me." Soobin pleaded as he immediately went to Yeonjun's desk after dismissal.

"No." Yeonjun swiftly replied before pulling his bag up as he stood.

"I know I did something. Whatever it was, I'm sorry." Soobin said as he watched Yeonjun leave.

"I won't give up hyung, I don't want to lose you."

And the following days continued, with Soobin doing his best to apologize to Yeonjun. Without even knowing why.

But every single time, Yeonjun ignores him. Leaving him alone, standing awkwardly as Yeonjun left him.

"Binnie, please stop." Yeonjun thought to himself as he walked away from Soobin.

And just then, he heard Soobin say again.

"I won't give up hyung." 

Tears fell down Yeonjun's cheeks as he fastened his pace. Walking as quickly as he could as he exit the school.

As soon as he went out, he quickly wiped his tears. As he saw his uncle's familiar car.

"Oh? Where's your friend?" Yeonjun's uncle asked, disappointed to not see Soobin with Yeonjun yet again.

"He's busy." Yeonjun swiftly replied as he went inside the car, earning nothing but a groan of disappointment from Yeonjun's uncle.

Soobin didn't give up, he continued trying to speak to Yeonjun for days.

Failing every single time.

And finally, one day.

He tried catching up to Yeonjun as he left.

"Yeonjun-hyung! Talk to me!" Soobin called as he ran towards Yeonjun, who was about to exit the school.

"Shit! Binnie don't! Stop! Please!" Yeonjun thought to himself as he desperately wished for Soobin to stop.

"Hyung!" Soobin called, this time louder, as he was about to catch up to Yeonjun.

It was at this moment, that Yeonjun knew, Soobin wouldn't stop.

That Soobin would run after him as he leave.

That Soobin would do exactly what Yeonjun's uncle was waiting for.

Finally, Yeonjun stopped and faced Soobin.

"Hey. Are you stupid?" Yeonjun said in a loud voice, getting the attention of everyone.

Shocking Soobin as he immediately stopped running towards him.

"Remember when you told me how much you loved bread?"

"How your dream was to own a bakery or something?"

"That was honestly the dumbest thing I've heard in my life." Yeonjun continued embarrassing Soobin, while Soobin could do nothing but look around at the people awkwardly.

"You know why I've been ignoring you? I just realized that I don't want to be friends with someone as stupid as you. That's it." Yeonjun continued as he watched Soobin starting to tear up.

" _No..please don't cry...I'm sorry Binnie..._ " Yeonjun said on his mind, while his mouth said differently.

"So stop bugging me. You're annoying." 

_"I'm really sorry Binnie."_

"What the hell are you waiting for? Go away! Find new friends! Friends who are lame as you!"

_"Be safe."_

"What are you waiting for?! Go! Stupid bread boy!"

_"I love you, Binnie."_

And with that, Soobin finally walked away. Or rather, ran away.

Crying as he ran back to their classroom.

"Tsk, he's not with you again?" 

"No, he's not coming. He never will. He found new friends, lots of em. So don't even bother."

"That's a shame, I guess we'd just have to make do with you then."

"Do what you want, I don't care anymore."

\---

"Yeonjun...hyung did it...for me?" Soobin mumbled, crying as he took Mrs. Choi's words in slowly.

"Yes my dear, I'm so sorry he had to do it. I'm sorry you two had to suffer this much." Mrs. Choi said as she gently rubbed Soobin's hand to comfort him.

"My son, did his best to get you to hate him. That way, he can be sure that you'll stay away from him. That you'll be safe."

"He never blamed you."

"He never hated you." 

"He, loved you."

And after hearing that, Soobin immediately stood.

There was nothing else he wanted to do, nothing but see Yeonjun.

He wanted to see him immediately.

"Ca-can I?" Soobin asked as he wiped his tears away.

"Please do." Mrs. Choi responded softly as she pointed towards Yeonjun's room.

Soobin then bowed as he thanked Mrs. Choi, before finally making his way.

His way, back to Yeonjun.

Soobin stood in front of Yeonjun's door, as he gathered his courage and composure.

He wiped his tears away, and fixed himself, before finally knocking.

"Mom?"

Soobin heard as Yeonjun's soft voice echoed from the other side.

Soobin could almost feel himself crying once again already, all from simply hearing Yeonjun's voice.

Yeonjun's soft voice.

Yeonjun's pained voice, from everything he had to endure.

From all the sufferings he suffered.

For three years.

Finally, Soobin watched as the doorknob turned.

And the door finally opened.

And before him, was the boy with the Neon-colored hair.

Choi Yeonjun.

"Bi-Binnie?" Yeonjun mumbled as he showed clear surprise.

"Hello...Junnie." Soobin greeted back as he tried giving Yeonjun a smile.

"You...actually came." Yeonjun said, still in disbelief that Soobin, actually came.

Soobin only responded with a soft smile, before immediately throwing himself to Yeonjun as he hugged him.

"I'm..I'm here Junnie...Binnie is here..." Soobin said as he desperately tried holding his tears back.

"Thank...you." Yeonjun mumbled before he started crying, finally in the comfort of Soobin's hug.

Something he longed for so long, something he never thought he'd feel.

Soobin didn't respond as he simply tightened his hug, while stroking the back of Yeonjun's head.

And with that, Yeonjun finally started wailing. 

Finally able to release these tears, these tears he held in for so long.

These tears that he couldn't release fully, as he was waiting for a certain someone.

Someone he could cry everything out.

Someone who would hold him as he wailed.

Someone who would hug him tighter as he screamed.

Someone he waited for so long.

That someone, being Soobin.

"I'm sorry...I didn't know..." Soobin apologized as he rubbed Yeonjun's back.

"No...no...don't...it wasn't your fault..." Yeonjun immediately replied as he shook his head.

"If only...if I only I came with you that night..." Soobin continued as he sobbed.

"No...if you came with...with me...then even you...they would've...I'm glad you didn't came with me..." Yeonjun mumbled as continued crying on Soobin's shoulder.

"Those..people...those people are monsters...how could they?" Soobin said as he hugged Yeonjun even tighter, feeling so much pain as he remembered everything Yeonjun endured. 

"It's..it's over Binnie...don't worry...they're gone..." Yeonjun assured Soobin before breaking off their hug to stare at Soobin's face.

Yeonjun then looked at Soobin's face, before slowly putting his finger towards Soobin's cheek.

Poking at his dimple.

"Ahh...I've missed this Binnie..." Yeonjun said as he held his finger in place.

"Poke me! As long as you want! Wherever you want!" Soobin exclaimed as he rubbed his eyes.

"Then...I can do this?" Yeonjun said, before suddenly poking Soobin by his side.

"Wah! You startled me!" Soobin exclaimed as he jumped.

Yeonjun then looked at him, at Soobin's cuteness.

And suddenly, Yeonjun laughed.

He gave out the cutest, and loudest laughter.

The loudest and most genuine laugh that Soobin has ever heard.

The loudest and most genuine laugh, that Yeonjun has released in years.

Soobin then followed, as he too laughed.

The two kept on laughing, as they started playing.

As if nothing happened.

As if all of their sufferings were long past.

As if they were never separated from each other.

As if they were never in pain.

But the thing is, they were both still pained.

They both still carry the unbearable pain within them.

The only difference is now, they have each other.

And together, the unbearable pain becomes a little bit bearable.

Mrs. Choi then took a little peak inside the still opened door, expecting to see Soobin and Yeonjun crying.

But was surprised to find the two boys, running around the room. As Yeonjun chased Soobin, tickling him.

Mrs. Choi then started tearing up once again.

But not out of sadness, but out happiness.

As finally, she saw Yeonjun's genuine smile once again.

As finally, she saw his baby boy, happy.

"I wonder how Soobin-hyung is doing..." Beomgyu said as he wiped the Bakery's door.

"They are probably playing right now." Taehyun swiftly replied as he wiped the counter.

"Soobin-hyung is supposed to teach Yeonjun-hyung how to make bread though." Kai said as he watched the two clean.

"Oh cmon, you two didn't seriously believe that the teaching how to make bread was real, right?" Taehyun sighed.

"Ya Kang Taehyun, what do you mean?" Beomgyu snarled as he stopped wiping.

"I mean, I thought it was pretty obvious that Yeonjun-hyung just used that as an excuse so he could apologize to Soobin-hyung and make things up." Taehyun explained.

Beomgyu and Kai then looked at each other as they shared confused looks.

"Ya, wanna bet? Soobin-hyung is definitey teaching Yeonjun-hyung how to make bread!" Beomgyu proudly said.

"Okay, what bet then?" Taehyun asked.

"Choose whatever!" Beomgyu confidently said.

"No, you choose." Taehyun replied.

"Fine! How about taking over the other's cleaning duties for the whole week!" Beomgyu suggested.

"Sure, call Soobin-hyung then." Taehyun challenged Beomgyu.

"Fine!" 

Beomgyu then immediately dialed Soobin's number, and after a few rings. Soobin picked up.

"Ya! Soobin-hyung! How's making bread?!" Beomgyu exclaimed as he stuck his tongue out to Taehyun.

"Ahh! We totally forgot about that! We were playing!" Soobin answered with occasional laughs from Yeonjun's tickling.

Beomgyu's jaw then dropped as he slowly rolled his tongue back in.

Taehyun then looked at Beomgyu proudly as he raised his eyebrow before smirking.

"Ahh! By the way! We're coming over! Please wait for us!" Soobin said before hanging up.

"O-okay...hyung...take care..."

"Ahhh, I guess I can finally sit and relax like Kai here...for a whole week." Taehyun said as he slowly sat beside Kai, who was doing nothing.

"AAAHHHHHH" Beomgyu exclaimed in frustration as he ruffled his hair.

"How did you know?! You cheated!" Beomgyu accused, despite knowing himself that it was unlikely.

"Well, Soobin-hyung has been there for quite some time now. If Yeonjun-hyung has indeed pranked Soobin-hyung, Soobin-hyung would already be here, crying. While if Soobin-hyung was indeed teaching Yeonjun-hyung how to make bread, Soobin-hyung would've texted us already, telling us how cute bread really was. Like how he always do every single time he's making bread." Taehyun explained.

"Wah, this guy. You're really smart." Kai said in amusement, while Beomgyu could do nothing but continue ruffling his hair as he complained.

"Gyu! Huening! Taehyunnie! We're here!" Soobin happily said as he opened the bakery door.

"Ya! Why didn't you make bread! Tell me! Why?!" Beomgyu immediately exclaimed as soon as the two went in.

"Huh? Why are you so mad?" Soobin asked in surprise as he looked at Taehyun and Kai, hoping to get an explanation from the two.

"Ahh forget it Soobin-hyung, it doesn't matter." Taehyun said.

"Ya! It matters!" Beomgyu protested.

"Ahh Beomgyu, it doesn't really. Just accept it. You lost." Kai teased Beomgyu.

"Ya! It's so easy for you to say that when we're not making you do anything!" Beomgyu exclaimed.

Soobin then looked at Yeonjun, who was shyly holding his hand.

"This is what it's like to have three younger brothers." Soobin whispered before smiling fondly.

Yeonjun then smiled a little, but was still nervous. Very nervous.

After all, he did really horrible things.

Things that the three are definitely still still mad about.

"I...I'm nervous Binnie.." Yeonjun whispered to Soobin as they watched the three tease each other.

"Hey! Junnie is nervous!" Soobin suddenly said, shocking Yeonjun which made him grip Soobin's hand tighter.

"Yeah you should be!" Beomgyu angrily said as he stomped towards Yeonjun.

"I...I'm sorry..." Yeonjun awkwardly and shyly apologized.

"How dare you not study making bread with Soobin-hyung! Do you have any idea what you've done?!" Beomgyu exclaimed. Leaving both Soobin and Yeonjun confused.

"I...I don't understand..." Yeonjun said softly.

"AAAHHHH forget it!" Beomgyu exclaimed as he roughly ruffled his hair once again before stomping upstairs.

Taehyun and Kai simply laughed, as they explained the situation to Soobin and Yeonjun.

Leaving Soobin laughing hysterically while Yeonjun chuckled a little bit, still shy and nervous.

"So, Yeonjun-hyung. Did you finally confess to Soobin-hyung?" Kai suddenly asked.

"Wh-what?!" Both Soobin and Yeonjun exclaimed, equally flustered.

Earning laughter from the two.

The four then laughed for awhile, before Yeonjun finally addressed the elephant in the room.

"Do-don't you hate me?" Yeonjun nervously asked.

Kai and Taehyun then looked at each other before Taehyun turned his back.

Yeonjun felt really sad, but not surprised, as he thought Taehyun turned his back because he hated him.

But was surprised to hear Taehyun sobbing.

"Taehyunnie?" Soobin concernedly asked as he went towards Taehyun.

And sure enough, Taehyun was sobbing uncontrollably. 

Yeonjun didn't know how to react, as he was unsure what's going on.

Is Taehyun crying because he hated him so much?

Or is Taehyun crying because he remembered how much Soobin had suffered because of him?

Yeonjun didn't know, but he knew, that either way, it was his fault.

But Yeonjun's thoughts proved to be wrong, when Hueningkai finally spoke.

"Yeonjun-hyung, your dad called us."

"He...told us everything. He...told us that...it's okay if we don't forgive you. That all he wanted was us to be nice to... hyung...even just a little..." Hueningkai explained, before finally breaking into tears as well.

"I'm sorry you had to suffer that, Yeonjun-hyung." Kai said as he walked towards Yeonjun to give him a hug.

"Hueningkai, you pabo. We...we weren't supposed to tell them." Taehyun scolded Kai as he rubbed his eyes.

"Tho-those sick people. How could they...Your uncle, how could he." Taehyun said before breaking down and running to hug Yeonjun as well.

"I.." Yeonjun tried to speak, but found himself speechless as the two tightened their hugs. He could only look at Soobin in surprise as he hugged the two back.

Soobin couldn't help but tear up at the sight as well.

He never expected this.

He was actually nervous on how the three would react to seeing Yeonjun.

He was already preparing on how to calm Taehyun, and Beomgyu down.

He was expecting to have difficulties in explaining, and for them to open up to Yeonjun.

But this, wasn't at all what he was expecting.

But he was happy. Really happy and relieved.

It was then that Soobin remembered, Beomgyu.

Beomgyu who was arguably the one who hated Yeonjun the most.

"Junnie, please wait here. Binnie will be back, okay?" Soobin said as he watched Yeonjun, who simply gave him a smile and nodded.

Soobin then went up the stairs, and into their room. The place he expected to find Beomgyu.

And sure enough, as he went closer the room, he could already hear Beomgyu, crying.

"Gyu?" Soobin softly said as he walked towards Beomgyu.

Beomgyu then faced Soobin, showing Soobin his messy face. Messed up because of crying so much.

"Hyung." Beomgyu managed to mumble despite his sobbing.

"It's okay Gyu, it's okay." Soobin assured Beomgyu as he patted his head.

"I...I feel horrible hyung." 

"I...I didn't know...I didn't know that Yeon-Yeonjun-hyung...was...was going through that...I had no idea..." Beomgyu cried as he ran to Soobin's shoulders, crying as he hugged his hyung.

"I...I even hit him multiple times...back then...I...I hit him...hyung..." Beomgyu cried as he desperately tried to speak.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I didn't know..." Beomgyu apologized as he cried even louder, loud enough for Yeonjun and the others to hear.

Making the three rush upstairs immediately.

"Beom-gyu?" Yeonjun softly called as he saw the younger wailing on Soobin.

"Yeonjun...hyung..." Beomgyu responded before rushing to hug Yeonjun.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry hyung! I didn't know! I didn't! I had no idea! I'm sorry!" Beomgyu frantically apologized as he hugged Yeonjun.

"I'm sorry for hitting you! I'm so sorry! I had no idea!" Beomgyu kept on apologizing.

"You..you did well..." Yeonjun softly said as he rested his chin on Beomgyu's shoulder and hugged him tighter.

"I'm..I'm glad that Soobin had you. You...you made Soobin safe. I was at ease...knowing that Soobin has you...that you will protect Soobin." Yeonjun added before patting Beomgyu's head.

"Thank you...for being with Soobin." Yeonjun said as he looked at Kai, Taehyun, and Beomgyu.

"I'm really happy...that Soobin found you three." Yeonjun said before calling Kai and Taehyun into a huge hug.

"And I'm really happy...that after everything...we found each other back..." Yeonjun finally said as he flashed Soobin the brightest smile he could, before calling Soobin into their huge hug.

"Aigoo." Was the only word Soobin could mutter as he returned Yeonjun's smile with the biggest smile he could, before coming to hug the four of them.

The five boys then hugged each other, for what seemed like an eternity.

Until finally, Taehyun spoke.

"Beomgyu, your elbow is poking my ribs. It hurts." 

"Ya Kang Taehyun! I've been telling you ages ago! That wasn't me!" 

"Yeonjun-hyung! Do you really need to go already?!" Beomgyu enthusiastically asked as they accompanied Yeonjun to the door, their family car waiting with his parents inside.

"Beomgyu, Yeonjun-hyung will come back tomorrow. Right, hyung?" Taehyun asked as he looked at Yeonjun.

"Yeah, I will!" Yeonjun responded with excitement.

But suddenly, they heard the cardoors open.

And out walk, Yeonjun's parents.

"Good evening!" The boys immediately greeted Yeonjun's parents politely, to which Mr. and Mrs. Choi returned.

"Yeonjun, would you like to have your friends come over tomorrow?" Mr. Choi asked as he smiled at the boys.

"R-really dad?" Yeonjun asked happily, while the boys waited in excitement.

"Of course son, after all, we have something to celebrate tomorrow." Mr. Choi responded as he held Mrs. Choi's wife.

"Really? What is it dad?" Yeonjun asked, while the boys waited in anticipation as well.

"Well, you'll all know tomorrow. But for now, you boys need to sleep." Mr. Choi said as he waved the boys goodbye.

"See you boys tomorrow!" Mrs. Choi happily said before going back to the car with Mr. Choi.

"Ahh, I wonder what it is?" Beomgyu said, curious as he hugged Yeonjun goodbye.

"I..I honestly have no idea either." Yeonjun replied, equally clueless.

"I guess, we'll have to wait till tomorrow Yeonjun-hyung." Taehyun said as he hugged Yeonjun goodbye as well.

"I'll miss you hyung!" Kai said as it was finally his turn to hug Yeonjun goodbye.

"We'll see each other tomorrow don't worry." Yeonjun replied.

"Aigoo, this day went by so fast, hyung." Soobin said as he stared at Yeonjun before hugging him.

"Really Binnie, hyung?" Yeonjun complained as he hugged Soobin.

"Ahhh I'm sorry, Junnie!" Soobin quickly corrected himself before letting go of Yeonjun.

Yeonjun then laughed as he waved goodbye to the rest of the boys, before finally making his way back to his family.

"See you tomorrow, Yeonjun-hyung!"

"Please prepare really really really delicious food!"

"Ahh! Don't mind Beomgyu!"

"Have a safe trip!"

"Is this the place Soobin-hyung?" Kai asked as they stood in front of a huge gate.

"Waaah, this place is huge!" Beomgyu exclaimed at the sight of the Choi Family's house.

"Choi Family. I guess this is." Taehyun read the engraving on top of the gate as he answered Kai's question.

"Hey! I forgot! Soobin-hyung is a Choi too!" Beomgyu enthusiastically said.

"Aigoo, you're a Choi too you know." Soobin responded before laughing.

"Ahh! You're right!" Beomgyu exclaimed as he embarrassedly ruffled the back of his head.

"Shall we?" Taehyun asked as he placed his finger in front of the doorbell.

But before he could ring it, they immediately heard someone running towards the gate.

Followed by someone opening the gates.

"YA!" Yeonjun exclaimed as soon as the gates open, startling the boys. Earning different, yet similar responses from them.

"Waah! You startled me!"

"What?!"

"Gosh!" 

"Aahhh!"

"Aish, this hyung. I almost peed myself." Beomgyu said as he held his chest.

"You'll need to make it up by giving us really delicious food now." Beomgyu added as he entered the gate.

"Ahh, not again with this." Taehyun sighed before entering as well.

"Please ignore Beomgyu." Kai said before finally entering.

"Hyu-Junnie, my heart almost stopped." Soobin said before lightly punching Yeonjun's shoulder.

"Then I wonder...could I make it beat once again?" Yeonjun said before shamelessly giving Soobin a flying kiss.

"Aigoo!" Soobin laughed as he pretended to swat the flying kiss away.

"Ahh...okay...fine.." Yeonjun pouted as he turned his back on Soobin, pretending to be angry.

"Ahhh! I'm sorry! Here! Here!" Soobin cutely said as he pretended to catch Yeonjun's flying kiss, before putting it on his mouth.

"Waah, you really put it in your mouth?!" Yeonjun excitedly said, not actually expecting Soobin's actions.

"Ahhh! Don't word it like that! I'm getting embarrassed now!" Soobin protested as he burrowed his head into Yeonjun's shoulder.

"Uhm...to the delicious food please...let's eat actual food for now...you can eat each other later." Beomgyu suddenly said, partly complaining from the flirting of the two.

The two then stared at Beomgyu, wide-eyed. Totally shocked and flustered.

"Ya! This brat!" Yeonjun exclaimed, still in disbelief.

While Soobin remained silent, totally red as he become more and more flustered.

"I mean...those flying kisses you're throwing at each other..." Beomgyu said as he stared at the two in confusion.

"Ahh whatever! Let's go!" Beomgyu exclaimed before dragging the two.

"Ahh! Hello!" Mr. and Mrs. Choi immediately greeted the boys as Yeonjun led them to the dinner table.

"Good evening!" The boys greeted, before taking their seats after Mr. and Mrs. Choi invited them to sit.

"Woah, this is a lot of food." Kai said as he stared at the countless delicious looking food laid all throughout the dinner table.

"Beomgyu, here's the delicious food you've been looking forward to for the past day." Taehyun whispered to Beomgyu, who was sitting right beside him.

Beomgyu couldn't respond, as he simply stared at the food. Totally excited to finally taste them.

"Waaah, that looks delicious." Soobin mumbled as he immediately noticed the bread in the middle of the table. Shaking his feet cutely as he grew excited to taste it.

"Ahh, so cute." Yeonjun mumbled to himself as he watched Soobin's cuteness.

"You want this? Baby?" Yeonjun said as he grabbed the bread to give it to Soobin.

Everyone, including Yeonjun's parents immediately turned to look at Yeonjun, surprised.

"Hmmm? What? What's wrong?" Yeonjun asked in confusion.

"B-baby?" Soobin mumbled as his face started to turn red once again.

"Baby?" Yeonjun asked, still not realizing that he actually called Soobin "Baby"

"Wah, I knew Yeonjun-hyung was bold. But not this bold." Kai exclaimed before laughing awkwardly.

"Huh? What?" Yeonjun asked once again.

"Yeonjun-hyung, you just called Soobin-hyung baby." Taehyun casually replied.

"Huh?! I didn't! I said Binnie!" Yeonjun protested as he too, started to turn red.

"Yeah sure, whatever hyung." Beomgyu said.

"Ehem." Mr. Choi coughed as he tried getting everyone's attention.

"Go on honey." Mr. Choi said as she gestured Mrs. Choi to start.

"First of all, I would like to thank all of you for coming here, with us." Mrs. Choi started

"We, my husband and I really appreciate all of you being here."

"And we, would like to thank all of you once again, for being with our son."

"For letting us, see our son's smiles and laughter once again."

"For letting us see, our son, happy." Mrs. Choi said as Mr. Choi smiled fondly as he listened.

"There is something, we would like to announce." Mr. Choi spoke after Mrs. Choi.

"And we invited you all here, because we wanted to share this good news with you." Mr. Choi said as he smiled at the boys.

"Yeonjun, son." Mr. Choi said as he looked at Yeonjun fondly.

"Yes dad?" Yeonjun quickly replied.

"Your uncle, has been released from the hospital." Mr. Choi happily said while Yeonjun looked at his dad in confusion.

"Is...that a good news?" Beomgyu whispered to Taehyun.

"Wait Beomgyu." Taehyun quickly replied as they listened closely.

"He's finally going to jail. And he'll be staying there, till the end of his days." Mr. Choi happily announced as he tried holding his tears of joy back.

"Really...dad? Is...that true?" Yeonjun asked, with tears on his eyes.

"Yes son, the authorities told me yesterday that as soon as my brother, your uncle got discharged, he'll be immediately sent to jail. And today was the day he was discharged. Your uncle will finally be joining the rest. They won't be able to hurt you anymore son." Mr. Choi assured Yeonjun as his tears started falling as he stood to hug his son.

Soobin and the rest of the boys immediately cheered of the great news, which was shortly followed by them tearing up one by one.

Happy, and relieved.

That after three years of suffering, all of Yeonjun's offenders are finally put into where they belong.

That after three long years, Yeonjun finally got his justice.

The boys then stood one by one as they gathered around Yeonjun to hug him.

They didn't speak, or rather, they didn't need to speak.

As the warmth of their hugs, along with the good news, was more than enough.

More than enough to make Yeonjun cry tears of joy.

Tears of relief.

Shortly after everyone settled down, the night went by quickly, as people would say, time goes by so fast when you're happy.

The boys happily ate together, all the while having fun conversations.

Often teasing each other, or telling embarrassing stories about each other to Yeonjun's parents, who listened at all of them fondly.

Mr. and Mrs. Choi couldn't help but smile fondly at the cuteness of the boys, and they couldn't help but feel lucky.

That these boys, are here to help their son.

That these boys, are the kindest friends they could ever wish for their son.

And that one of these boys, is the happiness of their son.

"Ahh! Thank you for the meal!" Beomgyu happily said as he rubbed his tummy.

"Are you finally satisfied now?" Taehyun asked before chuckling.

"Of course! Everything was so delicious!" Beomgyu responded, totally content with the food.

"Ahh...I can't move..." Kai mumbled as he felt himself so stuffed.

"Ya! Binnie!" Yeonjun suddenly called loudly.

"Wha-what? I'm just right here..." Soobin mumbled as he looked at Yeonjun, confused on why he was being so loud, when he's literally just right beside him.

Yeonjun then blew a kiss into his hand, before aggressively throwing it to Soobin.

"What? Why are you being so aggressive?" Soobin asked before laughing cutely.

"I'll miss you." Yeonjun shamelessly said.

"What?" Soobin asked, yet again. This time, flustered.

"We can visit again tomorrow...or you can visit tomorrow..." Soobin suggested as he tried hiding his red face.

"I know..." Yeonjun replied as he pouted.

"Well, you can come sleep with us if you want hyung." Taehyun suggested.

Which immediately sparked Yeonjun's excitement as he stared at his parents, wide-eyed, waiting for their approval.

"Well, I don't see a reason why not? Do you dear?" Mrs. Choi said before chuckling.

"I don't see a reason too, honey." Mr. Choi answered before nodding to Yeonjun.

"Thanks mom! Thanks dad!" Yeonjun thanked his parents as he went towards them and kissed them goodbye.

"Let's go! Cmon! Cmon!" Yeonjun said as he excitedly gestured each of the boys to stand, before standing in front of Soobin.

And taking his hand, as the two ran.

"Yeonjun dear, call the driver! Take the car! Okay?" Mrs. Choi yelled.

"Yes mom!"

"Waaah, this bed is really cute!" Yeonjun exclaimed as he saw the bed.

"Ahh, brace yourself later Yeonjun-hyung. Beware of pointy things poking you in the night." Taehyun said before laughing.

Yeonjun then looked at Soobin and whispered. "Binnie, what are you feeding these kids?" 

"Ramen, pizza, mostly bread." Soobin replied, before laughing.

"I mean, elbows and bones Yeonjun-hyung." Taehyun added as he noticed Yeonjun whispering.

Which the older immediately laughed at.

"Aigoo aigoo okay okay bed time!" Soobin said as he gestured everyone to position themselves.

"Ahh! I'll go hug Soobin-hyung!" Kai immediately claimed as he jumped on the bed.

"Hush Kai, Yeonjun-hyung will be getting that honor tonight." Beomgyu immediately dismissed Kai as he placed a finger on his lips.

"Ahh! Yeah I forgot! Sure, enjoy hyung!" Kai said as he stood, giving way for Yeonjun and Soobin.

"Hahahaha Huening, you can hug me from the other side." Soobin said as he laughed, finding it cute how naive Beomgyu and Kai were before he and Yeonjun lied down.

"Ahh! Yeah you can still! Ughh! Why did I not thought of that?!" Beomgyu exclaimed, disappointed that he missed the chance to hug his hyung.

"Hah! Too late!" Kai teased as he immediately positioned himself behind Soobin.

"I'll go hug Yeonjun-hyung then!" Beomgyu said as he positioned himself behind Yeonjun.

"I guess I would just take a seat." Taehyun said as he realized the only spot now was the spot behind Beomgyu.

"Ya! Kang Taehyun! How many times do I have to tell you! It wasn't me!" Beomgyu exclaimed.

"If you say so, we'll see." Taehyun said as he lied down behind Beomgyu and hugged him as well.

"Ahh, I really love this, I wish we can stay like this forever." Beomgyu mumbled as he slowly drifted to sleep.

"Ahh, Soobin-hyung's tummy is so cute." Kai mumbled as he rubbed Soobin's tummy.

"Aigoo, here we go again." Soobin mumbled softly as he lightly chuckled.

"Ya, hands off Kai." Yeonjun threatened Kai jokingly, before laughing, which Kai followed.

"Ahh, I just remembered something Yeonjun-hyung." Kai suddenly said.

"Hmm? What is it?" Yeonjun asked.

"We would really love it if you go with Soobin-hyung to our graduation." Kai said.

"Ohh! That's right! Graduation time is in about a week, right?" Yeonjun asked.

"When it's our turn, we want you two to clap as loud as you could. And scream how handsome we are." Taehyun said as he gently hugged Beomgyu tighter.

"And you two should treat us to delicious food." Beomgyu suddenly spoke, startling everyone who thought Beomgyu was already asleep.

"Seriously, Beomgyu? Until now?" Taehyun asked before chuckling.

"Ahh, meat...Toto...I miss you mom..." Beomgyu mumbled incoherently.

"Ohh, I guess he's sleep talking again." Taehyun said as he tried waving his hand in front of Beomgyu's face.

"Ahh seriously, how cute can you guys get?" Yeonjun said before laughing fondly.

"I'm the cutest though." Kai said proudly.

"Aigoo yes yes whatever. Let's go to sleep now." Soobin said as he dismissed Kai.

"Goodnight Soobin-hyung, Goodnight Yeonjun-hyung, Goodnight Taehyun, Goodnight Beomgyu." Kai said before finally closing his eyes.

"You too." Taehyun swiftly replied before closing his eyes as well.

A few minutes then passed, and both Kai and Taehyun finally fell into sleep.

"Are you still up, Binnie?" Yeonjun whispered as he pulled Soobin closer.

"Ye-yes Junnie, why?" Soobin immediately responded opening his eyes as he starred at the older. Doing his best to compose himself as he slowly felt himself turning red yet again. 

"I need to tell you something." Yeonjun whispered directly into Soobin's ear as he hugged him tighter.

"Wh-what is it?" Soobin nervously asked as he hugged the older back.

"I..." Yeonjun trailed off as he stared directly into Soobin's eyes.

Soobin waited patiently, and nervously. Feeling his heart beating faster and faster by the minute. 

"I..."

"Wh-what Junnie?" Soobin asked in anticipation, countless thoughts swarming his mind.

"I...I want you to teach me how to make bread tomorrow." Yeonjun finished before chuckling.

"That's...it?" Soobin asked.

"I mean that's it? Of course I can! It's no big deal!" Soobin quickly followed as he started getting embarrassed, totally expecting Yeonjun to say something else.

"Ahh, you're really cute you know that?" Yeonjun whispered as he pressed his forehead into Soobin's.

"I need to tell you another thing Binnie." Yeonjun suddenly said as he pushed his face closer into Soobin's barely inches away from his.

"What is it? What kind of bread do you want? What color?" Soobin asked swiftly.

"I love you Choi Soobin." Yeonjun whispered before kissing Soobin on the cheek.

"Wha-wha-what?" Soobin asked as he stuttered. 

"Are you seriously not going to say 'I love you too' or something?" Yeonjun jokingly said as he pouted.

"Ahh...I...of c-course...I-I-" Soobin tried speaking, finding himself stuttering as he took Yeonjun's words in. 

" I love you too." And despite the countless stutters and pauses, Soobin finally said it. Making Yeonjun give the biggest smile he could possible make.

"Took us long enough." Yeonjun whispered as he smiled at Soobin.

"Aish, you're seriously way too cute." Yeonjun quickly added as he noticed how flustered Soobin got.

"Are you, not going to kiss me?" Soobin suddenly asked. Catching Yeonjun a little off guard.

"Hmm? I already did." Yeonjun said.

"He meant on the lips Yeonjun-hyung." Beomgyu suddenly spoke.

"Ohh?! You're still up?!" Yeonjun exclaimed.

"That was really cute hyung." Kai said before chuckling.

"You too?!" Soobin exclaimed as well.

"Ahh! These brats!" Yeonjun groaned.

"Ya! Taehyun! Don't tell me you're up too?!" Yeonjun asked.

But was met with silence.

"Ahh Yeonjun-hyung, Taehyun is always the first one of to actually fall asleep. After all, he's the only one who's actually trying to fall asleep." Kai explained.

"Yeah, it has something to do with increasing his height or something." Beomgyu added before chuckling a little.

Suddenly, he felt someone flick his ear lightly.

"Beomgyu, your elbow-" Taehyun softly mumbled.

"Ahh! Yes yes! I get it! It's poking your ribs! Fine fine!" Beomgyu exclaimed as he raised his hands up all the way above his head.

"Junnie." 

"Welcome to our little family."

_"You need to promise me one thing though." Yeonjun suddenly said._

_"Hmm? What is it hyung?" Soobin asked._

_"You'll always be by my side." Yeonjun replied._

_"Ahh! Of course hyung!" Soobin swiftly answered._

_"Promise?" Yeonjun asked as he held his pinky towards Soobin._

_Soobin then smiled and laughed a little before reaching his pinky towards Yeonjun's._

_"Promise."_

**_END_ **

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so so much for reading the Final Chapter of This Is Our Drama! I'm so sorry for the excessive fluff this chapter, I just really felt bad for everyone last chapter, and wanted to give them lots of happy moments this chapter. I'm also sorry if this chapter was a little late than usual, electricity suddenly went off last night while I was halfway done with this chapter. So all of my progress got lost, and I had to redo everything. :((  
> But thank you so much for the patience and support! I hope you liked the ending, I was actually planning on having a sad ending, one where Yeonjun actually dies from STD. Which was why he was specifically asking for just three days with Soobin, because that was the only remaining time he had. But I ultimately chose to give everyone a happy ending this chapter, because I think they've suffered enough, they deserved a happy ending huhuhu.  
> Anyways, see you guys on my next work! (Which is definitely not going to have an happy ending)  
> Take care!


	6. Time To Show My Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Choi Soobin loves bread so much that his dream was to own the greatest bakery in Seoul, but his school bully Choi Yeonjun, who dreams to be a popular celebrity thinks his dream is stupid, making Soobin's schooldays as miserable as he possibly could.
> 
> The two meet years later, both having achieved their dreams.
> 
> But the thing is, one of them is happy, one is broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! In celebration of the release of Drama's MV, as well as a belated tribute for Hueningkai's birthday last week, here is a bonus chapter!  
> This is basically Yeonbin and Taegyu surprising Kai on his birthday. Enjooy!

_August 14, Friday_

9:45 AM

"Wah, seriously these guys?! How can you still not have presents?!" Yeonjun whined as he looked at the younger two with a look of disbelief. His left hand on the table, while his other rubbed his forehead out of frustrarion.

"It's...it's not that we forgot about Kai's birthday or anything! We just..." Beomgyu (guiltily) protested before trailing off as he fiddled with his fingers. 

"Beomgyu totally forgot it's Kai's birthday." Taehyun immediately admitted. 

"Ya!" Beomgyu exclaimed as he smacked Taehyun's shoulder.

"You literally screamed in panic when I told you it's Kai's birthday today." Taehyun swiftly replied, earning nothing but a "You are so dead to me later" look from Beomgyu.

"I didn't forget, but the present I ordered online got into trouble and the shipping company only informed me earlier. It's apparently getting delayed for at least 2-3 more business days." Taehyun explained, ignoring Beomgyu who is now whining as he gave Taehyun looks.

"Aigoo, it's okay it's okay." Soobin immediately assured the two, or rather three. Seeing as how Yeonjun was about to burst and scold the two at any moment.

"Hueningie will not be home until 3 anyway, we still have time. You two go and buy your presents while Junnie and I set the room up." Soobin explained as he checked his watch.

"Can you two manage? Soobin-hyung?" Taehyun then asked with concern, considering how they decided to not close Bunny Buns for the day, as an effort to make their plan to pretend that they've forgotten Kai's Birthday seem more believable. (Which apparently worked, as one of them actually ended up forgetting)

"Mmhm, don't worry Taehyunnie. Junnie-hyung and I are masters of setting up surprise parties!" Soobin confidently assured Taehyun as he cheered. Earning a confused look from Yeonjun.

"Isn't that right? Junnie-hyung?" Soobin then asked as he turned towards Yeonjun.

"I-uh...yes?" Yeonjun responded with uncertainty.

"Hmm, okay." Taehyun mumbled after contemplating.

"Well, Beomgyu and I should probably get going now. We'll come back as early as we can so we can help." Taehyun then said as he slowly stood. While Beomgyu slowly followed, still, whining and whispering as he dragged his feet.

"Okay! Take care!" Soobin called and waved as the two slowly disappeared down the stairs.

"Ya." Yeonjun called as soon as the two were out of sight.

"Yes I know! We're probably the two worst people to pair up when setting up stuff!" Soobin immediately said as he turned.

"Then why did you?! Ahhh! We're screwed." 

10:36 AM

"We are so screwed." Beomgyu mumbled as he helplessly stared at the barely moving traffic.

"Should we walk?" Taehyun suggested as he checked his watch. Estimating that if they don't, it would take them at least three hours to arrive with the pace they're going at.

"Ya! Are you crazy?! We'd be dead before we arrive!" Beomgyu protested.

"Well, would you rather be the only one without a present for Kai then?" Taehyun asked as he fumbled his phone out of his pocket.

"Hah?! You don't have a present too! So it won't be just me-" 

"My order arrived three days ago." Taehyun quickly shut Beomgyu down as he showed a picture of the delivery box, well-hidden below the counter.

"Wha-" Beomgyu mumbled in shock and disbelief.

"I'm Kang Taehyun, I don't do mistakes." Taehyun smugly said as he stared outside the bus window.

"Then...why?" Beomgyu asked in confusion.

"Figured you'd feel really bad if you get scolded alone." Taehyun replied before chuckling as he looked for something outside.

Beomgyu then remained speechless, surprised. And as much as he hated to admit it, touched.

"Ahh! There!" Taehyun suddenly exclaimed, excited as he immediately called to the bus driver that it would be their stop.

"Wha-what? Why? What happened?" Beomgyu then asked cluelessly, as Taehyun took his hand and dragged him outside.

"There!" Taehyun excitedly pointed at a nearby Bike-Rental.

"Ohh? Ohh!"

11:02 AM

"Ahh! That's it! I give up!" Yeonjun exclaimed as he lied himself down the floor. Ribbons and banners entangled all around him.

"Wah, I didn't know blowing balloons would be this hard. I'm...almost out of air." Soobin mumbled as he carefully tied the balloon he was holding. Face almost pale from all the blowing he's been doing for hours.

"You tell me, I didn't know setting up this stupid ribbons and banners would be the death of me. Ahh, I just want to lie down. Can't Kai postpone his birthday tomorrow?" Yeonjun said as he lazily tried untangling the ribbons and banners tied all around him.

"Aigoo, we can do this Junnie-hyung. We just have to put our spirits into it! Surely setting up a birthday party won't be that hard for two adults like us." Soobin said with determination as he slowly place the balloon he had just finished tying up down with the others.

"Ahh, you're right. We can do this Binnie. And even if we don't, at least we have the cake. That's all that matters." Yeonjun mumbled as he slowly sat up. 

"Oh no." Soobin almost immediately muttered as his eyes grew wide. Hands covering his mouth as he gasped.

"Why? Why? Why?" Yeonjun asked in panic, as he knew from Soobin's expression. That they definitely have a problem.

"The cake!" Soobin yelped, ruffling his hair roughly as he screamed in frustration.

"Why?! Why?! What?!" Yeonjun probed as he started to panic even more.

"I haven't made it! I was going to make it earlier while you three set the room up! I totally forgot to make since we're the ones setting up!" Soobin explained in panic.

"Aaahhh!" Yeonjun exclaimed in frustration as he too, ruffled his hair roughly. Realizing their current situation.

"What should we do Junnie?!" Soobin asked in panic as he desperately tried thinking of any possible compromise. 

"AAahhh! I don't know!" Yeonjun exclaimed as he threw himself back down the floor. Lying hopeless as he already envision how much of a mess everything will turn out.

"I'm sorry...It's my fault." Soobin immediately apologized, admitting his fault as he sadly looked at his feet.

"No no no, it isn't." Yeonjun immediately assured Soobin as he sat right up. 

"How long will it take you to make it? Can you do it alone?" Yeonjun then asked softly.

"About...2 hours....Yes, I can." Soobin replied softly, a hint of sadness and disappointment at himself in it as his face grew sadder.

"Aish, don't worry Binnie, it's fine. It's not your fault. We can still do this." Yeonjun said as he immediately went to give Soobin a hug. Hand on the back of Soobin's head as he gently rubbed it.

"Are you sure you can do it alone?" Yeonjun then asked as he held Soobin's face.

"I can...but if I make the cake, you'll be left alone here. You won't have help setting up. Let's just...buy one." Soobin sadly mumbled as he tried avoiding Yeonjun's gaze. When suddenly, the older pulled his head closer,brushing their foreheads together.

"I know you've been wanting to make that special cake for Kai. You've been talking about the penguins you'll fill it with almost every night." Yeonjun whispered before chuckling.

Soobin opened his mouth to protest, but one look from Yeonjun and he knew not to continue. As he knew, that his boyfriend can read him like an open book. And he knew, that arguing with Yeonjun is futile. As no matter how stubborn Soobin gets, Yeonjun is, and will always be more stubborn than him.

"Fine." Soobin mumbled as he desperately tried holding a huge smile in. Something he failed miserably at, as his dimpled smile went in full display.

"I love you Binnie." Yeonjun whispered as he smiled even wider, all with the sight of seeing his boyfriend smile. 

"Aigoo, I love you too Junnie."

11:13 AM

"AAAAahhh! We're finally here!" Beomgyu immediately exclaimed as soon as he saw the mall from the distance.

"Technically, we aren't yet." Taehyun then teased before chuckling, as the two arrive closer.

"Ahh whatever. Since you saved my butt today I'll let you off easy today." Beomgyu mumbled as his eyes rolled.

"Don't I save your butt everyday?" Taehyun teased as the two finally arrive, carefully parking their bikes on the bike rack by the mall entrance. 

"Hah? I don't remember you saving my butt once! On the contrary, I do remember you giving me looootsa headaches!" Beomgyu snarked as he tied his bike with a chain.

"Well, maybe." Taehyun softly replied before finishing tying his bike up.

"You done?" Taehyun then asked, as he notice Beomgyu obviously having difficulties tying his bike.

"Wait, just a sec." Beomgyu mumbled as his forehead crumpled, frustrated and confused on why he can't tie his bike properly.

"Done yet?" Taehyun teased, holding himself from chuckling as he watch the older struggle. 

"Not yet! Wait! I can do this!" Beomgyu yelled as he gripped the chain tighter, almost wanting to rip it off completely with the trouble it's giving him.

"Let me try." Taehyun softly said as he took the chain off Beomgyu's hand.

"You don't need force when tying this up, you'll only end up hurting your hands." Taehyun explained softly as he quickly finished securing Beomgyu's bike as well.

"Ohh? Wow..." Beomgyu mumbled, as he grew even more amazed of the younger. Of course he knew Taehyun was amazing, he is the Kang Taehyun after all. The guy who knows stuff. Lots of stuff. The guy who does not make mistake.

And it was then that Beomgyu remembered. He is Kang Taehyun, the guy who always had his back.

11:26 AM

"Junnie?! How are you holding up there?!" Yeonjun heard Soobin calling from downstairs. Yeonjun took a moment to look at the mess he managed to accomplished before answering.

"I'm good! I'm doing well Binnie! Focus on your work!" Yeonjun yelled back as he dragged a chair. Hoping to stand on it as he post the banners he so placed his efforts into making.

"Okaaay! Love you!" He heard Soobin yelling back before walking away, probably back into the kitchen he assumed.

"Love you toooo!" Yeonjun yelled back as he took the other end of the first banner, before putting tape into it as he pasted it on the wall. Yeonjun then quickly stepped off the chair, before dragging it a meter on his right, stepping on it as he held the banner's other end. Doing as he did with the other side. Yeonjun then tapped the banner a couple of times, to ensure that it won't fall off, and upon assuring so, went down and took a moment to look at his work. It was a banner of countless pictures of the five of them, together. Arranged in a simple, and yet beautiful manner. No picture overlapping the other, as Yeonjun made sure, and wanted every single one of it to be seen by the others. Yeonjun smiled at his work with content, and pure happiness, as he took a few minutes to scan the pictures. Vividly recalling the story behind each of it as he smiled non-stop. Smile growing bigger and bigger as he looked at more of the pictures, happy, and thankful for all of the wonderful memories he'd made with not only his boyfriend, but his three little brothers as well. 

Yeonjun's smile then vanished, as he placed his game-face on instead. Opting to finish everything before Soobin, nor Beomgyu and Taehyun comes back to help him. As he knew, that the three would be probably be exhausted by the time they come back.

"Whoo! Let's go!" Yeonjun hyped himself up as he lightly slapped his face a couple of times. Before immediately going back to work. Dragging the chair as he started filling the wall up with banners.

"Aigoo, so cute." Soobin mumbled as he watched Yeonjun by the stairs, his head peaking slightly as he observed. Finding it cute how focused his boyfriend was that he didn't even notice him walk up to take a look on him. Soobin then heard the famiiliar ding of the oven from downstairs, indicating that it's time for him to resume his work. Which he did so, with a huge smile on his face.

11:47 AM

"Ahhh! How about this one? Won't this look good on Kai?" Beomgyu excitedly asked as he held a cute sky-blue sweater which he found hanging on the racks.

"Ahh but it's currently summer. I don't think he'd be able to use it." Beomgyu immediately answered himself as he sadly let go of the sweater.

"Ahhh! There!" Beomgyu excitedly said as he dragged Taehyun towards another rack of clothes.

"How about this shirt? Doesn't it look comfortable?" Beomgyu then asked as he took a huge simple white shirt off the racks. Putting it over him before laughing shortly.

"It looks soooo huge on me. I think it would look perfect on Kai, don't you think?" 

"Yeah it looks comfortable, and it would look nice on Kai as well. But I'm 100% sure you're not getting him that anyway." Taehyun replied before chuckling.

"Hah?! Why wouldn't I?!" Beomgyu asked after rolling his eyes.

"You literally found seven other clothes _perfect_ before that. I'm sure you'll see something else from afar and run towards it again." Taehyun stated before chuckling once again.

"Ohh really? How about I prove Mr. Never Wrong, wrong for once?" Beomgyu challenged as he confidently placed his hands on his waist.

"Wanna bet?" Taehyun then challenged back.

"Sure." Beomgyu swiftly replied as he stuck his tongue out.

"Ohh! Beomgyu! Look! That's Kai's favorite plushy!" Taehyun said with fake excitement as he pointed at a nearby rack of giant stuffed animals.

"Ohh?! Where?! Let's go!" Beomgyu of course, took the bait and failed the bet. As the two immediately ran towards the rack of plush.

Beomgyu then excitedly rummaged through the various stuffed animals on the racks, picking them up one by one before hugging them. Pausing as he saw a cute penguin one.

"Ya! Won't Kai love this?!" Beomgyu excitedly said as he held the stuffed penguin in front of Taehyun.

Taehyun then smirked before replying, as he found it funny and adorable how Beomgyu, lost the bet without him even realizing it.

"Yeah, Kai would love it. Kai loved penguins after all." Taehyun then replied as he held his laughter in.

"Ohh! Wait!" Beomgyu exclaimed before putting the penguin plush back on the racks. Walking over at the other rack in front of it, as he took a giant plush.

"A flying squirrel?" Taehyun asked in confusion, as Beomgyu held the giant plush, which was almost the same size as him.

"Ya! Isn't this cute?!" Beomgyu said right after popping his head out. A pure expression of excitement and happiness on his face as he carried the giant plush.

"Well, it is cute. But won't that be difficult to carry? In case you've forgotten, we're riding bikes home." Taehyun reminded the older.

"Ahhh! You're right." Beomgyu said with disappointment and sadness as he waddled the plush back onto its rack.

"Aish, and it was so cute." Beomgyu mumbled as he lazily picked the smaller penguin plush that he picked earlier.

"Let's go, Soobin-hyung and Yeonjun-hyung probably need help setting up." Beomgyu lazily called as he dragged himself onto the counter, while Taehyun followed him silently.

Beomgyu then paid for the plush, and the two swiftly made their way out of the mall. Having accomplished their goal. The two made their way back into their tied bicycles, carefully undoing the chains that held them in place before riding it.

"Oh no." Taehyun suddenly mumbled.

"Ohh? What happened? What's wrong?" Beomgyu then asked as he watched Taehyun's eyes grow wide.

"I totally forgot that I need to buy party poppers." Taehyun explained as he slapped his forehead.

"Ohh? Then let's go back in, good thing we haven't left yet." Beomgyu then said as he hopped off his bike.

"No no no, it's almost 12:30 already. We've been gone way too long, you go back and help Soobin-hyung and Yeonjun-hyung. Tell them I'll be back a little later because I forgot to buy party poppers. I'm sorry." Taehyun then explained as he apologized.

"Hmmm, okay. Don't worry, I think they'll understand. I'll go help them set up while you're gone. Take care!" Beomgyu then said before hopping back on his bike.

"Okay okay, see you later." 

1:04 PM

"Soobin-hyung? Yeonjun-hyung? I'm back!" Yeonjun heard as Beomgyu called from downstairs. 

"I'm up here!" Yeonjun called as he lied on the floor with his arms and legs spread. Exhausted and panting as he tried catching his breath. He then heard the younger running upstairs as he slowly sit himself up.

"Ohh?! Beomgyu gasped as soon as he saw the walls. Now decorated and filled with banners and ribbons, placed elegantly and firm as they made their room unrecognizable. 

"You did this alone hyung?!" Beomgyu asked in disbelief.

"Ya! I'm almost! dead! Please! blow the! balloons! I can't! Anymore!" Yeonjun pleaded as he panted, before pointing at the still empty balloons down the floor.

"Hah? Yeonjun-hyung, don't tell me you were blowing them manually? Don't you know we have a balloon pump?" Beomgyu asked with confusion as he walked towards the bed. Kneeling as he reached for something below the bed.

"Here." Beomgyu said as he showed the balloon pump to his hyung.

"..."

"YA! I was literally dying out of blowing balloons! Why didn't you tell me we had one of those!" Yeonjun exclaimed in disbelief.

"Ehh, we didn't know that you didn't know?" Beomgyu said before chuckling as he scratched his cheek.

"Anyway! Rest up hyung, I'll take it from here." Beomgyu said as he quickly crawled his way towards the empty balloons.

Yeonjun then continued staring at Beomgyu in disbelief, earning a peace sign from the younger before he started inflating the balloons.

"I swear you kids will be the death of me."

1:48 PM

"Wah! It's finally done!" Soobin celebrated as he took the now baked cake out of the oven. Carefully placing it down the table as he savored the really delicious smell it has.

"Time to put the cute little penguins, hehet." Soobin said with excitement as he immediately took the icing tubes he had recently bought just for the occasion.

Soobin then carefully and efficiently alternated the black and white icing, pressing them with rhythm and purpose as he made the penguins' bodies. 

"So cute!" Soobin immediately giggled as he admired his work, before proceeding to make tiny little circles on top of the bodies of the penguins he made, which will be the penguins' heads. Soobin then clapped with excitement as slowly, the penguins are becoming more and more penguin-looking. Soobin then continued, taking his time, as he carefully decorated the penguins' heads with detail. Giving them their tiny little googly eyes, and later on, their adorable little beaks. Soobin then turned the cake, around, giggling with joy as he admired his work.

"Binnie?" Soobin heard Yeonjun's voice call him from behind. He then turned around to find Yeonjun, peaking by the kitchen door before making his way to Soobin.

"How's the cake going?" Yeonjun asked with a smile on his face, as he knew that by the very happy expression Soobin is wearing, it's doing good.

"Here Junnie! Look!" Soobin happily presented the cake, smiling widely as he watched his boyfriend gasp in amazement.

"That looks so cute!" Yeonjun immediately praised Soobin.

"Thank you!" Soobin thanked Yeonjun almost immediately as well. 

"Ohh! Wait Binnie, where's the message?" Yeonjun then gasped as he noticed.

"Ahh! Yes! I totally forgot! Wait I will put it!" Soobin said in a hurry, when suddenly. His stomach grumbled loudly. Causing him to stop, before looking at his boyfriend with embarrassment.

"Hahahaha, you're so cute you know? Let's eat first. It's still early anyway, I bet Beomgyu is hungry too." Yeonjun then said as he went to ruffle Soobin's hair.

"Beomgyu? Only Beomgyu? Where's Taehyunnie?" Soobin then asked, as he wondered why Beomgyu was back, while Taehyun wasn't.

"Ohh yeah, Beomgyu said Taehyun forgot that he's supposed to buy party poppers, so he sent Beomgyu home first to help us set up." Yeonjun explained.

"Party poppers? I'm pretty sure I already saw him bring home some the other day. Or maybe not?" Soobin mumbled with uncertainty.

2:30 PM

"Ahh, finally. rest. I'm sooo stuffed." Yeonjun said with content as he lightly tapped his belly.

"It's very delicious isn't it?" Soobin then asked before humming as he continued his meal.

"Have you finished setting up yet?" 

"Wah! You startled me!" Soobin exclaimed almost spewing his food out. Totally surprised to find Taehyun standing right behind them, let alone talking all of a sudden.

"This kid. I swear I almost died of heart attack." Yeonjun mumbled as he stared at the boy with disbelief. Hand on his chest as he continued mumbling.

"Hahaha, I'm sorry hyungs. Where's Beomgyu?" Taehyun then asked after chuckling.

"Ahh, he's upstairs watching TV. We invited him to eat, but he said he's going to wait for you. Have you eaten yet?" Soobin explained before asking the younger.

"I see, I haven't yet. I'll go get Beomgyu to eat then, Soobin-hyung, Yeonjun-hyung." Taehyun said before excusing himself to go upstairs.

"Ya, Beomgyu." Beomgyu heard someone calling from behind him. A voice who he immediately recognized.

"Ya! What took you so long!" Beomgyu complained almost as soon as he turned towards the younger.

"I can go on explaining what took me so long, or we can go eat and fill our hungry hungry stomachs instead. You choose." Taehyun said as he smiled.

"Ahh whatever, yeah let's just go eat."

2:50 PM

🐧: Soobin-hyung! I'm almost home! I have loooooots of food with me!

🐧: Ahh, it's sad that Yeonjun-hyung can't come.

🐧: Is Taehyun and Beomgyu with you now? If they aren't, I'd make my way home faster so you don't get lonely! 

🐰: Beomgyu was here but he left two hours ago. He got called in for a job.

🐰: Taehyunnie won't be home until 6. Hyung is alone and sad. Very sad.😢

🐧: Oh no! Where are you hyung? Hueningie is almost home!

🐰: Hyung is on our room, I'm sorry I'm too sad to greet you Hueningie. 😢 

🐧: Don't be sad hyung! Just wait for Hueningie! I'm almoooost there!

Soobin and the others then giggled when they hear their front door swing open.

"He's here." Beomgyu mumbled as he tried containing his laughter. Excitedly jumping in tiny as he hugged his present. The stuffed penguin, with a cute little ribbon, which Beomgyu himself tied, holding a tiny little envelope. Which contained a heartfelt and sincere message from Beomgyu.

"Shh, be quiet Beomgyu." Taehyun hushed Beomgyu as he hugged his own present. A dolphin plushy, exactly like the one that Hueningkai just recently lost. Something which Taehyun frivolously searched on both the local stores, and online stores just to find one. As he knew, how much Hueningkai loved it. 

They then heard rapid footsteps making its way up the stairs.

"Oh oh oh! He's coming!" Soobin excitedly exclaimed as he held the cake he's holding up. Inspecting the penguins one last time before Kai sees it. Soobin smiled widely, content at the work he's done. Excited, to see the youngest's reaction upon seeing it. And not only the penguins, but the others as well. Along with their equally adorable presents. Soobin then looked at Yeonjun, who was almost buried by their present. Something they shared into buying, a gigantic yet fluffy bread plushy. Gigantic enough to cover Yeonjun entirely.

They then heard the footsteps in front of the door, fumbling as Kai tried turning the knob.

"Ya, Is he here? Tell me when he's here. I can't see a thing." Yeonjun mumbled as he tugged Soobin's arm. Wanting to see the youngest's reaction, especially regarding banners and ribbons which costed his blood, sweat, and tears to set up. 

They then heard the door finally swing open, followed by the lights turning on.

"SURPRISE!" The five yelled in unison with loud pops, which were followed by a loud dolphin-like scream of both surprise and happiness from the youngest.

"Wah! Seriously? Wah!" Hueningkai gasped as words disappeared into his thoughts. Speechless as he walked over the five. Smiling widely as he saw all four of his brothers, present. 

"Happy Birthday Kai!" Beomgyu greeted as he handed his present over.

"Wah, thank you Beomgyu-hyung!" Kai thanked Beomgyu, a huge smile he can't contain upon the sight of the plushy. 

"Read the letter later, okay?" Beomgyu said before hugging the youngest.

"Of course hyung, Hueningie would!" Kai assured Beomgyu as he rubbed his hyung's back.

"Happy Birthday Hueningkai." Taehyun greeted before handing out his present as well.

"Wait...isn't this?!" Kai asked in excitement and disbelief, immediately recognizing the plushy.

"Yes, it is. I had trouble finding that one, so don't lose it this time. Okay?" Taehyun requested before hugging Kai.

"I would never! I would tie it down with me if I have to! Thank you Taehyunnie!" Kai happily said as he hugged Taehyun.

"Ya! Where are you?! Happy Birthday! Here's Binnie and I's gift!" Yeonjun greeted as he desperately tried poking his head out of the giant plush.

"W-wah! This is so huge!" Kai said with both excitement and surprise, as he slowly took the plush from Yeonjun.

"Why don't you put it down for the meantime? You won't be able to see a thing if you hold that." Soobin suggested before giggling.

"Ahh, just a second hyung." Kai told Yeonjun as he carefully made his way towards the bed, slowly putting the plushies down one by one, before returning to hug his hyung.

"Ya! Look at the walls! I almost died making those!" Yeonjun exclaimed as he hugged the youngest.

"Wah, I noticed! They're so pretty and cute! Thank you so much Yeonjun-hyung!" Kai thanked Yeonjun as he hugged the oldest tighter.

"You're welcome! Now, blow your cake! Binnie has been dying to show you that cake." Yeonjun said as he slowly let go of Kai.

"W-wah! They're so cute!" Kai immediately exclaimed upon seeing the countless penguins circled around the cake.

"Aren't they cute? Not as cute as Soobinie-hyung though." Soobin shamelessly asked as he presented the cake to the youngest.

"They are! I think they are slightly cuter than Soobinie-hyung though." Kai said before laughing.

"Thank you so much Soobinie-hyung!" Kai happily thanked his hyung as he continued checking the cake out.

"Blow the candles!" Beomgyu happily said.

"And don't forget your wish." Taehyun added.

"Let's sing while he makes his wish!" Yeonjun suggested as he immediately started singing.

Hueningkai then happily clapped as he sang along, hovering towards the cake as he read the message. Pausing for a minute before chuckling. Hueningkai then closed his eyes as he made his wish, before blowing the candles out after. Earning claps and cheers from his older brothers as soon as the candles' flames got extinguished.

The five then proceeded to eat the cake inside the room, sitting on the floor as they happily talked about the day. Discussing the stories behind their gifts, why and how they got it. Along with the difficult day they had preparing the surprise. Something that made Kai really happy and touched. With all the efforts his hyungs put into surprising him. Going as far to let Bunny Buns stay open just to make Kai think that they were busy.

"Which reminds me, I guess we got lucky we had no customers today." Soobin mumbled upon realizing that there were no customers the entire day.

"Hahaha, I actually placed a note on the door before we left." Taehyun explained.

"Ohh? You did?" Soobin asked, totally surprised.

"Yes Soobin-hyung, I then removed it before coming up here, minutes before Kai arrived. I knew it'd be way too hard for hyungs to set up if customers pop up every now and then." Taehyun then explained further.

"Wah, this kid never fails to impress me." Yeonjun mumbled in disbelief as he shook his head.

"Thank you so much, Taehyunnie!" Soobin thanked Taehyun with a huge smile on his face.

The boys then continued to spend the day, talking, laughing, playing with each other as time flew by. None of them even noticing the sun slowly setting, as all of them were too busy either teasing each other, or chasing each other with plushies on their hands. Running around, the room with unlimited energy, despite being drained of it mere hours ago. And before they even knew it, they already found themselves eating once again. Taking their dinner as they once again, happily talked. Having endless conversations which never bored any of them. Endless conversations, which they all loved having. And would never, fail to put smiles on their faces.

"Ahh! Can I be in the middle today?!" Kai excitedly asked as they stood in front of their bed.

"Of course Hueningie." Soobin immediately said as he gestured the youngest go. Which the youngest happily did, jumping onto the bed as he excitedly tapped the bed for his older brothers to come.

Soobin lied down next to him, hugging him tightly as they cuddled, while Yeonjun lied down behind Soobin. Hugging Soobin while he reached to pat the youngest's head. Beomgyu then followed, lying next to Kai's other side, before hugging the youngest as well. 

"Ohh? Where's Taehyunnie going?" Soobin asked after Taehyun suddenly left the room. 

"Ya! Kang Taehyun! Where are ya going?!" Beomgyu called out, only to find the younger returning with a huge plush. And not just any other plush, but the giant squirrel plush that Beomgyu wanted to buy.

"Ohh!" Beomgyu immediately exclaimed. Eyes wide as his face lit up with excitement. Watching Taehyun waddle towards their bed with the giant plush.

"Don't get me wrong, I only bought this so your elbow would stop poking me." Taehyun said as he wrapped the giant plush onto Beomgyu's back, before lying down himself.

"Wah, now I regret not taking the plushies with me to bed." Kai mumbled.

"Oh please don't." Yeonjun immediately dismissed Kai, not wanting their already cramped bed to grow even more cramped.

"Aigoo, just hug hyungs for now. You can play with all your plushies tomorrow morning. Goodniight." Soobin said as he hugged youngest tighter.

"Goodnight guys." Yeonjun then said before closing his eyes as well.

"Wah, this guy. When did you-ahh! It's when you bought that party popper didn't you?!" Beomgyu whispered as he turned towards Taehyun. Screaming in tiny as realization hit him.

"Hahaha, I got those party poppers days ago. I think you forgot, I'm Kang Taehyun, I don't do mistakes." Taehyun softy mumbled as he slowly closed his eyes, hugging Beomgyu tighter as he wished the older a Good night.

"Hmp." Beomgyu pouted before whispering.

"Bet you didn't even realize I loved this plushy because it looked like you."

"Good night Kang Taehyun." 

"Soobin-hyung?" Kai whispered at his hyung, 

"Mhhm? What Hueningie?" Soobin drowsily replied.

"About the cake." Kai whispered.

"Ohh? Why? Is there a problem?" Soobin asked nervously. Worried if the youngest didn't like it or what.

"Ahh hyung, We have no problem. Nothing but my name."

**"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HUENINGKIA! HYUNGS LOVE YOU!"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this little surprise! And once again, thank you so much for all the love and support for This Is Our Drama! Stay safe!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading This Is Our Drama!  
> I know this setup looks cliche, but yeah I hope you still look forward to this. Who knows, it might actually not be one of those cliches hehehe.  
> This is the first work that I'll be doing for the Month of June, Chapters release after every 2 days. Please look forward to it! Take care! <3


End file.
